


Protecting her

by OtakuChan1811



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChan1811/pseuds/OtakuChan1811
Summary: (Prussia X reader) This is a Modern day fantasy AU, none of the events mentioned in this book were not based from the actual event. (eg. Teutonic Knights, the ones in this story have no connection to the historical Teutonic knights.) Also do have to note the inclusion of Nyotalia, 2p! Hetalia, Oc's as your family members and the inclusion of characters from other Anime eg. A satirised version of AOT/SNK characters.Actual summary:She was the heir to the throne, yet no one seemed to know except her family. He had a goal, to be apart of the Teutonic Knights, she didn't know that. They were best friends but when one decision came to the conclusion of them not seeing eachother again, they found they were heart broken.I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I also do not own you or any other anime character referenced in this book. I only own the story line and some minor characters.





	1. Prologue: Runaway Princess

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) -your name   
> (H/C)- hair colour   
> (E/C)- eye colour 
> 
> Romano/Lovino- Romano, Feliciano/Veneziano- Italy, Romeo- seborga.

  
  
~ _ **Prolouge: Runaway Princess~**  
  
 **T** he kingdom of Marina, an ancient kingdom with 6 towns surrounding the castle. These towns were all united in protecting the kingdom and formed the alliance known as the Teutonic Knights, their job was to serve alongside the royal family in battle and protect the kingdom from neighbouring kingdoms.   
  
The royal family at the time was made up of a Queen in mourning and a princess, the heiress to the throne. The King had recently passed away however the real tragedy was only about to happen. The princess lived by strict rules given to her after her father died, she lived by these rules until her 17th birthday.   
  
"Jade, I will not allow you to leave this castle and that is final!"   
  
Princess Jade of Marina, she was a girl who only wished for a normal life. On the night of her 17th birthday, her and her personal maid and one true best friend, Maria, ran away from the castle. Running to the second town, no one would of recognised them as no one outside the castle had seen her since her childhood.  
  
the two friends lived in a small cottage that they could just afford and everyday, Marria would go out to work in a local bakery while Jade would sit in the front garden and repair old clothes and create lovely new clothes for not only her and Marria but for the towns people as well. Always humming to the tune of a waltz._  
  
 _As their lives went on, the two girls both met charming men, Marria ended up marrying to the bakers son and moving into a house next to Jade. While the princess herself married a boy who would soon become owner of a book store, the princess was blessed to have a beautiful baby girl named (Y/N), she had (H/C) hair and the sweetest (E/C) eyes while Marria had three little boys, the eldest named Romano Lovino Vargas , The middle child named Feliciano Veneziano Vargas and the youngest named Romeo Vargas.  
  
While growing up the children of the maid and the princess became best friends, Romano and (Y/N) being the same age and all. The Queen never heard from the princess and even though her search was far from over, as time passed the people became less insistent on finding the abandoning princess and as long as their Queen was healthy they were happy.   
  
(Y/N), Romano and feliciano were great friends as children, (Romeo was still too young at that stage) and nothing could tear the three apart. Well all but pasta, but when a new family moved in and a new boy appeared at the kindergarten where (Y/N) and Romano went to. Boy did things change.   
  
"Well everyone we have Someone new today, Can you please introduce yourself?"  
  
This... _ _  
This_ _new family consisted of a young blonde with blue eyes and a fascination in cleaning, dogs and.... Sticks.- he was named Ludwig- A_ _mother with almost silvery hair and gorgeous violet eyes, a father with long blonde hair who mostly resembled his second born son and then there was...._  
  
"KESESESE, I AM THE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT. I HOPE WE CAN BE GOOD FRIENDS BUT NONE OF YOU WILL BE AS AWESOME AS ME OBVIOUSLY!"   
  
Him.  


	2. Chapter One: Gilby and Gilbird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This changes in Points of view so be warned. (Changes in points of view in the Story in general) also I'm going to attempt accents in Gilbert and Ludwig but not in any of the Italians because I personally don't like it when people attempt accents on Romano and Italy and it just doesn't sound right so... Yeah (there will be some Italian in this book however because I am learning Italian and want to flaunt it.) 
> 
> Also must note: The accents drop off around halfway through the book. 
> 
> you are 6 at this point of time, deal with it.

  
**_~Chapter one: Gilby and Gilbird~_**  
(Y/N) POV 

 

"Romano! Feliciano! (Y/N)! Can you come down here please," Aunty Maria called. 

  
I was having yet another play date at my bestest freind Romano's house, like always. That day, Feliciano kept on blabbing on about a new friend he had met when mum and Aunty Maria came to come pick me and Romano up from kindergarten. Apparently he was coming over today.   
  
"Yes mama," the boys said in unison while I yelled "Yes Aunty Maria!"   
  
We all tumbled down the stairs, well, me and feliciano did. Romano just stomped down the stairs like his usual grumpy self. When we got down to the foyer where Aunty Maria was, we saw two boys sitting there. A slick backed blonde with blue eyes, holding what seemed to be a dog plushy and then what seemed like his older brother. A boy with white hair and red eyes. _Wait. Isn't that...._  
  
"(Y/N), Romano. You guys remember Gilbert from kindergarten? anyways, this is his little brother Ludwig, he and Feli are going to have a play date and I thought it'd be a good idea if you guys made friends with Gilbert since he's new and all." Maria smiled   
  
I shyly nodded my head while Romano did something as expected of the hot-headed idiot. 

  
"BUT MAMA! (Y/N) IS MY BEST FRIEND WHAT IF HE STEALS HER!" 

  
_Ah Romano...._ Feliciano and Ludwig didn't stay in the foyer long after Romano started his hissy fit, they crawled up the stairs up to Feli's room. Whilst me, Gilbert and Romano were left in the sound of Romano's whining and the death grip he had on me while this was happening. After about ten minutes however Romano grew tired and dragged me out to the garden, mumbling a string of profanities no child should know yet Romano knows anyway. Gilbert soon joined us outside. We stood in an awkward silence as Romano glared at his garden, examining which of his precious tomato plants were ready to be harvested.   
  
"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

  
"I want to pick and eat tomatoes," Romano immediately answered.   
  
Gilbert gagged at the idea of eating a raw tomato and This sent Romano into yet another hissy fit, arguing with Gilbert that tomatoes are the best fruit in the world! Only for Gilbert to retaliate with something like ' _they aren't awesome_ ' or ' _potatoes are much better_ ' causing Romano to call him a ' _potato sucking bastard'_.

  
This ended up going until the point where I got really bored. I looked around me and saw a puffy little yellow chick sitting on a branch in a near by tree. _Strange..._ When the chick noticed me it started to fly away. It was such a cute little chick I didn't want it to leave so I decided to chase after it. I ran around the backyard trying to chase the little yellow bird when I ran into someone. Those someones being Gilbert and Romano.   
  
"Gah! What's wrong with you ragazza! Why did you run into us, I was just about to win!" Romano shouted.  
  
"Wah, sorry Roma. I was just chasing the cute little bird."   
  
"What little bird? AND DONT CALL ME ROMA!" 

  
I looked around hastily trying to find the little bird. Only to see it landed on Gilbert's head. As if his hair was it's nest. I pointed towards Gilbert's head and that's when the boy himself started laughing. At least I think he was.  
  
"kesesesese! That is no ordinary bird Frau! That is mein very special friend Gilbird!"   
  
"You can't just name a bird after you and say it's your friend idioto!"   
  
"But it is mein Gilbird. I found him in the voods of mein old town and kept him as a friend." Gilbert said.  
  
"hehe, you talk funny," I giggled.  
  
"Vaht? No I don't! If anything Romano's the one who talks funny. Him and his bruders." Gilbert complained   
  
I giggled again while Romano argued that he wasn't the one with the 'stupid' accent.

   
"Romano sounds funny cause he's Italian. Though I haven't heard anyone from around here say anything like frog and the number nine in a sentence like that before  and you don't say w! It's funny,"   
  
"Huh? I didn't say frog, I said Frau. It's the German word for girl! And then nein not nine, Nein means no in German! I used to live in the German part of the first city. Though I'm Prussian, I was born in Prussia which is in the east while my little brother vas born in Germany in the vest. Then we moved to the first city just after he was born then we moved here!" He explained.   
  
 _Prussian?_  
  
"Prussia isn't a real place potato sucking bastard. You made it up." Romano butts in. 

  
"TAKE THAT BACK YOU UNAWESOME -" 

_Oh no._  
  
"Stoooooooop! I don't want you guys to fight any moooore. Roma! Just because you haven't heard of a place before doesn't mean it doesn't exist. And Gilby! You can't just say that tomatoes are Unawesome without trying one!" I yelled.   
  
The two boys looked at me dumbfounded. Romano staring at me with a little bit of water in his eyes and Gilbert just staring at me, a little bit of pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
"G-Gilby?"   
  
"(Y-Y/N), I thought I was your best friend. Why are you defending him?" Romano said on the brink of tears.   
  
"I'm defending you too roma! Awhe! Don't cry your still my best friend!" I ran up to Romano hugging him with all my might. "but, we need more friends don't you think! And Aunty Marria did say Gilby was new so we gotta be nice. Now kiss and make up!"   
  
"K-KISS?!" The two shouted.   
  
 ** _\----2yearslater----_**  
  
I was running down the Main street with Gilby and Roma, holding all the fabric our arms could carry as well as fabric spilling out of our bags. Mum asked us to deliver dresses and shirts and all sorts of stuff to people around town and this was the quickest way.   
  
That would be if there hadn't been a huge group of people there. _Why are all those people there? What are they looking at?_ The three of us tried to run through the crowd only for us to get separated. In fact I ended up getting pushed in front of the crowd.   
  
Then I saw them. A group of people sitting on horses, wearing armour with a white cloak with a black cross on it on top. There was something about them that seemed important.   
  
" it's them! The Teutonic Knights, I hear they're looking for the princess, i mean it has been 10 years since she ran away from the castle." Someone said in the crowd.  
  
 _10 years?_ Didn't mum say she and Aunty Marria found the town that long ago? 2 years before I was born! and who is this princess? I wanna meet a princess.  
  
I turned to walk back into the crowd only to get pushed back out and into the road where the knights are. I hear one of the horses neigh and see it rear up on its hind legs, I scream before closing my eyes and wait to get trampled on. When someone pushed me out of the way.  
  
  
 _ **Gilbert's POV.**_  
  
 _Uwah! Where did that Frau go? I'm stuck here in the middle of the crowd with Romano while she's wandered off somewhere. I look around to try and find her when I see a tree. Maybe if I was on higher ground I could find her!_  
  
"Romano, you hold my clothes ok? I'm going to climb up this tree and try and find (Y/N) In this crowd!" I say giving my clothes to Romano.   
  
"Okay, Potato sucker. Just hurry! I'm worried about her!"  
  
  
I _wish he wouldn't call me that.... At least he isn't calling me bastard anymore._ _That's an improvement._ I climb up the tree and look over the crowd, then I see them. Who are the called again? The Teutonic Knights? I stare at the Knights parading down the Main Street, looking for this mysterious runaway princess. I've seen them before, just before I left the first town. They're kinda awesome I guess, they protect people and stuff and they ride into bagel alongside the queen.   
  
I wonder what that would feel like.   
  
"BASTARDO WHERE IS SHE?! MY ARMS ARE GETTING TIRED AND YOU SEEM TO BE TAKING A LONG TIME TO BE FINDING HER!"   
  
Romano's shouting snaps me out of my trance and I search the crowd for the (h/C) girl once again. That's when I see her, standing at the front of the crowd. I quickly climb down the tree and push through the crowd, Romano barely following behind. I reach out to grab (Y/N) when she's suddenly pushed out infront of one of the horses.   
  
The horse rears up on its hind legs and from then everything just happens in slow motion. The neighing of the distressed horse, the screams of Romano telling me not to go and calling out for (y/n) at the same time, the feeling of my feet pounding onto the gravel of the road as I reach out to (Y/N)'s still body. I end up grabbing her and falling onto the other side of the road and all my senses come back to me.   
  
The pile of clothes that (y/n) had been holding were covering the footpath on our side of the road, her bag had helped cushion our fall. The sound of the horses whining comes back to my hearing and the calls of a panicking Romano follow. I continue to hold (Y/N) in my arms, feeling her body shake in fear. I don't let go until there are 3 large shadows looming over us and Romano is by our side.   
  
" brat what were you doing? Don't you know it's not safe to run in front of a horse?" A voice growls   
  
" HEY IT WASN'T HER FAULT! IT WAS YOUR DUMB HORSE THAT GOT SCARED!" Romano shouts at them dropping the large pile of clothing on the floor beside us.   
  
I get off (y/n) and sit on the footpath beside her, looking up at the three standing above me. One is a really short man with black hair and an emotionless look on his face, another is really tall compared to the first guy and has probably the second biggest eyebrows I've ever seen (-I know a guy-) and then there's the last one, he has long silver hair and red eyes, a lot like my own. He also seems to be hiding one of his arms under his cloak. (A/N- you thought it was gonna be Levi, Erwin and Hanji didn't you?)   
  
" Levi, don't be rude. Are you kids ok? My name is captain Erwin smith," the one with big brows says "this is Levi," he points to the short one." And this is Gilen. Sorry for the scare kids."   
  
"YOU BETTER BE! THIS SHORT BASTARDO ALMOST KILLED I MIEI AMICI! (My friends!)" Romano yells pointing to 'Levi'   
  
"OI brat you better watch your tongue." Levi snaps   
  
They continue to yell at each other before Erwin ends up having to drag Levi away from the hot headed little Italian. Gillen however stays behind, he silently walks onto the footpath and starts picking up the clothes on the floor before handing them to (y/n).   
  
"Vhat's your names?" He whispers   
  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt"

 "(y/f/n)"

"Romano. And that's all you need to know, stupido."   
  
Gillen smiles lightly at Romano's comment before standing up, helping myself and (y/n) up too. " vell Gilbert, Romano. Your very brave in defending and protecting your friend, you could be Knights yourself. And (y/n) I saw the crowd push you. Don't vorry it's not your fault. Now you three run along. And be safe," he says before walking back over to the group of Knights.   
  
I look over to (y/n) to see her staring at the Knights as the ride away and I suddenly can't take my eyes off of her. Protect and defend.... If that's what a Teutonic knight does, then I might just become one. To protect the kingdom. To protect her. (Roll credits, lol)   
  
 _ **\----time skip and change back to your POV----**_  
  
After the event that happened me and the other two finished delivering the clothes, we all walked back to Gilbert's house to say goodbye to him and pick up feliciano. When walking home all Feli could talk about was how fun it was being friends with Ludwig and that they had a fun time.   
  
Even though it clearly annoyed his older brother, Romano stayed silent. As did I. We were somewhat shaken up by the event. As soon as we got back to the brothers home we said our goodbyes and I walked next door back to my home. When I walked inside I was greeted by the panicked sight of my mother. I had explained what had happened and that's when something unexpected happened.   
  
"(Y/n) I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. The only person you can tell is Romano."   
  
"What about Gilby?"   
  
"No. Only Romano"  
  
I nodded my head as she began to tell me the fairytale she would tell me to help me get to sleep. Only this time she revealed who the princess was.  
  
"(Y/n). I am the missing princess. You are the next inline after me, you can't tell anyone or they might take you away from me, or even worse take me away from you. Promise me the only person you will tell is Romano. Promise me."   
  
I didn't have a choice. "I promise."   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - yes there is some cross over and there will be more cross over in the future so deal with it. Also this story goes through your life time and will change tenses depending on characters. So as 'you' get older the tense will change to present but if it's another character it will always be present tense.(well almost always)


	3. ~Chapter two - Antonio with the Turtles~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school system mentioned is based on the Australian school system. so it's divided between Primary school (year levels Prep-6) and High school (Year levels 7-12). Also for those whom don't know what prep is -the name has apparently changed in my old primary school to foundation- a year level prior to starting grade one (And preferably after kindergarten) when a child is 5-6 years of age to prepare them for their upcoming years of learning.

  
The next day I woke up early as it was the first day of school once again, Grade 2 this year! I gathered up all I needed for school before running down stairs, having breakfast with my parents, then running over to Romano's house where he seemed to be waiting for me on the front step. He seemed to be playing noughts and crosses with himself.   
  
"Romano?" I asked   
  
His eyes immediately snapped up to me before jumping off the front step of his house and grabbing my hand, running to the front fence. _Why is he in such a rush?_ Just before we could leave, the front door burst open and Aunty Maria was standing there, a scary aura surrounded while a smile graced her lips. Romano threw his head up in the air and groaned.   
  
" Romano, didn't you forget something? Or rather someone?" Aunty Maria said in a sing song-ish voice.   
  
"Nope, didn't forget anything, goodbye mama," but before Romano could walk out the gate, feliciano burst through the front door. Little tears trailing down his face As he ran towards us.   
  
"FRATELLOOO YOU FORGOT MEEE!" Feli cried while clutching his big brother's shirt.   
  
"I didn't forget you idioto. I was trying to leave you here on purpose." Romano grumbled under his breath.    
  
The brothers continued to bicker and I laughed a bit at the two.  Soon we were on our way and feliciano was bouncing all over the place. I mean it was his first day of Prep.  that's all he could talk about but after a while he just got tired, to the point where he grabbed hold of my hand just so I could drag him along with us. Yeah we walk to school and it takes a while. During the time of us walking to school I told Romano about what my Mum had told me, apparently he already knew since his mama told him she was the princess' maid.   
  
We made a pact that we'd never tell anyone unless we wanted the consequences. Feliciano wasn't paying attention so he hadn't really heard anything we had said. Soon When we had arrived at school, Feliciano perked up immediately as he saw Ludwig and Gilbert at the front of the school and soon dragged _me_ to them.   
  
"LUDWIIIIIIIIIG!" He squealed   
  
Feliciano tackled the poor German boy to the ground in one of his spine crushing hugs. Me and Gilby laughed at this before we walked inside with Romano. That morning we had an assembly and were put into our classes.... Only downside was I wasn't with Gilbert or Romano...  
  
That year went by so slowly for me. Gilbert made two new friends, a Spanish boy named Antonio and a French boy named Francis. Those three became almost inseparable and I saw less of Gilbert than I would've liked, Romano was still there for me but he'd also met a new friend, she was Antonio's twin sister, Isabel. Those two became close, not as close as me and Romano but close. Feli and Ludwig met a new friend too. A Japanese boy named Kiku.   
  
Who did I meet? No one. I was left to roam around the halls alone that year. I was brushed off by one best friend while the other was focusing on a crush.  
  
One day I sat alone in the corridors to eat lunch. I was eating Romano and Feliciano's favourite, pasta, when I heard footsteps running down the hall. I looked up and saw Francis being chased by Gilbert with Antonio not too far behind. Francis and Gilbert ran right past me while Antonio tripped over his own two feet, right in front of me.   
  
He got up from his fall and went to chase after his friends when he noticed me staring at him. He then put all his focus onto me.  
  
"what are you doing here all alone? You seem so sad."   
  
"I'm fine. It's just my friends are in different classes to me and they've made new friends so I'm all alone." I sighed   
  
"Oh...what's your name? maybe I can be a new friend of yours!" He asked 

"(Y/N)" I mumbled under my breath, not really wanting to be friends with someone who (pretty much) took Gilbert away from me. 

Antonio perked up at the mention of my name and plopped down right in front of me, leaning his whole body toward me as he began to speak to me as if he recognised me.    
  
" OOOOH! You're Gilbert's friend! He won't shut up about you! he's really quite sad you guys aren't in the same class and always persists us to come and talk to you...but you always seem to disappear before we get a chance. Anyway. If you're a friend a Gil you're certainly already a friend of mine. Now how about I put a spell on you to make you happier?"   
  
I stared at him a little, befuddled by his suggestion. _He knows magic? heck yes I would want to see magic._ I nodded my head and let out a small 'OK', trying not to look too excited. Antonio then stood up and pushed out his hands towards me as if he were throwing something. The whole time he had made this weird noise 'fuosossososo'. I found it a little funny and started to giggle a little.   
  
"There you go! See my spell worked chica! Now I gotta go find those two weirdos. Francis read Gilbert's 'awesome' diary and Gilbert got angry and was chasing him. I tried to stop them but couldn't catch up! Hehe.."   
  
 _Diary? Gilbert writes a diary?_  
  
"Do you want my help?" I asked   
  
Antonio brightened up more (as if that were possible) and nodded his head repeatedly. I put my container of pasta in my backpack and we started to search for the French and the Prussian boys. We walked for a while, talking about how we came to be friends with Gilbert and that's when I noticed something moving in the front pocket of Antonio's shirt.  
  
"Antonio... What's that?" I pointed towards his front pocket.   
  
Antonio looked down and smiled brighter. Jeez Antonio was one happy kid. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small sea turtle. He then handed it to me before opening his bag and pulling out another one. Then another. Then another. 4 baby turtles. Who has 4 baby turtles with them?!    
  
My jaw dropped at the little turtles and I couldn't help but gush over them.   
  
"Awwwwww! They're so cuuuuuuuttte!"   
  
Antonio laughed at this and we continued to stroll around the halls looking for the other two, when we had found them I was holding one of Antonio's Turtles while he hid the others on him. Gilbert was pulling on the French boy's hair and sitting on him while Francis was half laughing and half screeching in pain.   
  
"EH?! I leave you guys for 10 minutes and you nearly rip off his head!" Antonio squealed his voice becoming angry   
  
Gilbert looked over to me and Antonio, red staining his cheeks and fear in his eyes. _Note: don't mess with Antonio or his friends_. The three fight a little while I'm left standing behind them, holding Antonio's turtle. Being ignored again.   
  
I sighed, just the norm for me.... I go to walk away when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Right I've still got Antonio's turtle. When I turn around I'm surprised to be pulled into someone's Chest.  
  
It was Gilbert. He really did care. After that day Gilbert and the rest of his trio always, ALWAYS, came to me before, after and during school. Making sure I was alright.   
  
It ended up with me become friends with the overly bright turtle loving Spainard and sly French boy. Oh how do I not regret that, they were quiet nice despite everyone beginning to call them the bad friends trio aka the bad touch trio.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky? Yes I know


	4. Chapter 3: Matthew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Spain  
>  Francis Bonnefoy - France  
>  Kiku Honda- Japan  
> Isabel Fernández Carriedo - Fem!Spain   
> Matthew Williams - Canada. 

By the time I was nine I had gained 4 new friends; Francis, Antonio, Kiku and Antonio’s twin sister Isabel. Though I hadn’t made them myself, I was glad to have them in my life. Isabel was the only female friend and she was one of the brightest people you could meet, the only one who could compare to her was Antonio. Those two had some weird obsession with turtles and bulls. Isabel apparently had friends who went to other schools but I was her best (girl) friend at our school. 

Isabel was so unbelievably its hard to think she could be friends with someone like Romano. I mean he’s Romano! To be honest I was kinda jealous that she was so close to my best friend. One day I decided to ask Romano about it, I had my suspicions of why Romano was so nice to her but I wasn’t too sure.

 

“Roma~” I whined, hanging upside down off his unmade bed.

 

“What ragazza?” He snapped, attempting to put away a book, only causing the bookcase to fall

 

Yeah. I was ‘helping’ him clean his room.

 

“Why are you hanging around Isabel so much? aren’t I your best friend?” 

 

Romano didn’t answer me, he only turned to me with a flushed face. Did he eat too many tomatoes? because He’s starting to look like one. Romano timidly walked over to me- or rather he climbed as you couldn’t see the floor due to all the crap covering it. 

 

“Bella, promise you won’t tell Isabel.” He Said while holding out his pinky to me. 

 

Curious - I sat up, slowly holding out my pinky and grabbed his, bobbing our hands up and down, he pulled his hand away and sighed lightly. He couldn’t of gotten any redder.

 

“ I like Isabel…she’s so nice and likes tomatoes and can put up with me without yelling, yes you do those things too but you’re like a sister to me! She…she makes me feel all fuzzy inside.” He gushed, falling face first onto his bed,  grabbing onto a pillow. 

 

Ok, now that made sense. The little angry Italian had an equally little crush! I felt so relieved that I wasn’t being replaced with the Spanish girl. And now was the time to tease Romano for it!

 

“Awe roma has a crush~” I sang 

 

“I DO NOT, Y-YOUR CRAZY. I like thats all! And if anyones got a crush you h-have one on Gilbert! You hang around him and his stupid gang all the time!”

 

“You and Isabel do too” 

 

“HA! YOU DIDNT DENY IT!”

 

Jeez. He really didn’t want to be called out on his crush. Romano kept being his little tsundere self and I just sat there denying any accusation he had against me having a crush on Gilbert. He was persistent, but I was sure I didn’t like gilbert. He was too Loud. 

 

Soon a tired little Feliciano walked into the room with his hair all messy, a little blanket in his arms and his favourite kitten doll he named ‘Pookie’ as well. He yawned and climbed over to the bed, he then held out his arms to me as if to say 'pick me up'. I rolled my eyes and compiled to his wish, sitting the adorable little 7 year old on my lap.  
  
"what are you doing in here feliciano? you know it's a biohazard right?" I joked in a whisper 

  
Romano glared daggers at me while I laughed at Feli's confused face. 

  
"I heard fratello yelling and it woke me up from my siesta. Me and Pookie wanna know why fratello was yelling." He mumbled, digging his head lightly into my Chest.  
  
I died a little on the inside that day because of how cute Feliciano was. he was so innocent, so unlike his brother...'s. Romano may or may not of been the best role model for his younger siblings. I giggled at the squishyness of Feliciano before turning my attention to Romano, or should I say the panicking tomato.  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL MIO FRATELLO WHAT WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT! YOU PROMISED BELLA." 

  
"Well Feliciano, Romano was yelling about-"  "NO," "He was yelling ab-" "YOU PROMISED" 

  
"You said not to tell Isabel not to not tell Feliciano," I smirked

  
"isabel? the pretty ragazza Roma talks to when he gets all red and funny." feliciano asked giving me large puppy dog eyes, Pookie (in all it's soft toy purity) giving me kitty eyes. 

  
" yes her,"

  
I started to talk to Feliciano about how Romano liked Isabel while ignoring the fuming Italian himself. We talked up until Romeo walked into... well tumbled into the room. crawling up to me and also holding out his hands to say 'up'. in the end Romano made his room squeaky clean out of his anger/annoyance and we all fell asleep on Romano's bed. Romano protectively hugging me from behind while the other two tried to cuddle up to me. safe to say I'm like their sister.

\-----------------------

  
The year went on as it would for any other kid, only I wasn't really seen by anyone other than my friends and teachers and my family (yes aunty Maria counts as family). I was shoved around by all the other kids and it didn't do all that much good to my self esteem. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis did their best to make sure people noticed me, while Romano cursed them out for ignoring me. Then Isabel along with the younger trio of friends (Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku) would comfort me. That was all until second term began, the first day back Francis had ran over to our table at lunch screeching something about his cousin and a new student.   
  
" LES GARS! LES GARS! MON COUSIN VIENT À L'ÉCOLE EN TANT QUE NOUVEL ÉTUDIANT!" He girlishly squealed (im sorry i used google translate) 

  
"French bastard, none of speak pterodactyl or french. so calm down and tell us in English" Romano grumbled sticking a french fry in his mouth.   
  
" yeah Francey pants, the only thing I got out of that vas something your cousin." Gilbert chipped in  
  
Francis took a large breath in before yelling out "MY COUSIN IS COMING TO BE A STUDENT AT THE SCHOOL! I he's staying with me and starting tomorrow, he just needs time to settle in. he's here from the first town! thank god his unruly twin brother isn't with him, he's too loud its horrendous anyway he's our age and I think he's gonna be in (y/n)'s class."   
  
he passed out after not taking one single breath in that entire paragraph.   
"can't speak deranged bastard either." 

  
\------------------

  
I was in the middle of Italian class when the principal walked in with a boy who looked a lot like Francis. shoulder length blonde hair with a curl sticking out the front, violet eyes that In certain light almost looked blue, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and a red hoodie with a white maple leaf in the centre of it. He had a somewhat confident aura around him but, unless you were good at reading people, you would think he was shy and absolutely terrified. 

  
"Class, this is Matthew Williams. he is going to be in your class for the rest of the year." the principal announced   
Everyone looked at the principal in interest and looked around the room to try and find the mystery student it was only when Matthew say something did anyone realise he was actually there in front of the class. 

  
"I am Matthew, and I hope we can be friends."  his voice sounding a little like a whisper  
  
The teacher assigned Matthew to sit next to me seeing as no one wanted to sit next to me and I was the only one with out an assigned partner. that lesson I didn't exactly spend a lot of time on work as I got a little distracted.  
  
"hello, I'm Matthew, what's your name?"

  
"'ciao, mi chiamo Matthew, come ti chiami?'" i corrected him

  
"h-huh?"

"we're in Italian so you should of introduced yourself in Italian. oh and Mi chiamo (y/n). you're Francis' cousin right?"  
  
Matthew nodded his head shyly and sighed a little from embarrassment.

  
"Yeah. I am, so Francis has mentioned me then." he said, I nodded choosing not to tell him about how big a deal Francis made of him yesterday.   
" well (y/n) I hope we become great friends"      

"I hope so too"  
  
The bell went after that alerting us of the next classes. and then to lunch. at lunch, Francis practically tackled Matthew as soon as he saw him, showing him off to all our other friends and such. The amount of Loud people around clearly made Matthew uncomfortable, but when he got to Gilbert, he seemed to change his demeanour.  
  
"Gilbert?" "Mattie?" the said simultaneously.  

  
"EH? HOW DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Francis squeaked

  
"We were neighbours in the first town." Matthew stated, 

  
As time went on, I started to get to know Matthew more and more. and even though he knew Gilbert he still became quick friends with me. from that point I wasn't the only one everyone was protecting, Matthew had also had people ignoring him and it was easy to forget him in their eyes. hell even Feliciano's group forgot Matthew existed at one point! but thats what drew me to be the Canadian's friend, we were _almost_ the same. 


	5. Chapter four: Gilby, the Polar bear slayer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Madeline (2p!fem!Canada) (Mad-uh-lin)

When I said almost, I _meant almost._ Matthew was full of surprises, I had discovered so many things about him that I hadn’t known about him and they were dead opposite from what I was like. Even his interest in certain people were different to mine- how would I know this? t might be because he seemed to be very interested in a girl named Madeline, who -long story short- was really intimidating. It was such a sight to see that sweet little Matthew was so interested in the school’s most intimidating child, so much so that I _might_ of teased him about her like I teased Romano. (I’m a great friend)

The date was July 1st (around the end of the second term), Mattie’s birthday, and he had invited everyone from our friendship group to his and Francis’ home…. Well actually, Mattie invited me and Madeline (who politely declined). Francis invited everyone else much to Mattie’s protests. 

I was the first person to arrive at their house. It was a rather large house as Francis said he had another two cousins who couldn’t be put in the same room as each other, so whenever they came to visit they had to be put in different rooms. You could say that their family wasn’t on best terms with each other. I waved goodbye to my mother who dropped me off at the house before knocking on the door. Francis’ mother (Mattie’s aunt) opened the door, inviting me in. 

 

“(Y/n). i’m really happy you came,” Mattie said excitedly as he appeared out of no where. 

 

In reality he had been behind his aunt when she opened the door. I smiled at the happy Canadian before hugging him, after all the typical pleasantries, He pulled me to his room and sat me in a red beanbag then disappearing into the hall. I looked around his room in surprise of how many red and white things with maple leaves there were in his room -another difference between us. His bed covered in red and white bedding, the wallpaper was red , the carpet was white, the frame of his bed was covered in maple leaf stickers or pictures of hockey players. He had ice skates by his desk and from what I could see he had a bag full of hockey equipment behind it. 

 

_I didn’t know he liked hockey so much._  

  
I pulled off my backpack which held Matthews present, it was a polar bear doll with a big red bow around its neck holding a bottle of maple syrup in a red gift box. 

 

_I hope he doesn’t have a toy bear._

I silently panicked at the possibility of Mattie having a polar bear doll already when the boy himself walks back into the room. Holding a very life like polar bear doll in his arms. _Damn it_. I cried a little on the inside as Mattie sat down in the bean bag beside me. Mattie held the little doll to his Chest and smiled at me.

 

“(Y/n), this is my pet and best friend Kuma-Kuma… uh… I can’t always remember his full name-“

 

“Kumajiro,” Francis yelled from the hallway

 

“R-right, Anyway, I-i wanted you to meet him,”  He blushed, handing me his little bear. 

 

I nodded and gave me the little bear. I hold the cub only to feel how warm it was and its rising and falling back to signal it was living. My eyes widened. _HE HAS A REAL POLAR BEAR CUB?!?_  

 

“He-he-he’s so cute!” I gushed holding the little bear closer to me 

 

Mattie let out a relieved breathe before I remembered the gift, still holding Kumajiro, I handed Matthew his present only for him to immediately open it and giggle a little. He pulled out the  maple syrup and bear and held them close to his chest. 

 

“ This is even better than the present Francis gave me!” He laughed 

Francis heard this and swung the door open with a gasp as if his great ancestors had been offended. I jumped at the sudden intrusion but laughed at Francis’ broken and shocked face. Matthew let out a sigh as Francis draped his body over his bed and ranted continuously of how his favourite cousin hated his gift, Matthew had to get calm him down while I cackled at the interaction. Kumajiro started to move in my grasp, I looked down at him and saw he was trying to get the polar bear toy. I reached over and got the toy for kumajiro, He looked up at me and licked my face before taking the bear by its ribbon, jumping off my lap and ran to it’s owner. 

 

“What is it Kuma? O-oh, you like the doll too?” Matthew said picking up both bears

 

Francis had calmed down and was about to say something before his mother interupted him. 

 

“Boys, some of your friends are here!” 

 

Francis ended up bolting down stairs. Leaving me, Kumajiro and Matthew to sit in silence. After a minute or two I go back to talking to Matthew asking him many questions like why Madeline declined his offer only for him to grow very flustered. When Francis gets back upstairs, 4 familiar faces follow behind. 

 

“Romano, Gilbert, Antonio, Feliciano… nice to see you again,” Mattie sighed

 

Romano nodded his head, Antonio smiled as did feliciano but Gilbert…. Gilbert screamed and ran back down stairs. Well he fell down stairs. I looked around to everyone before we all ended up running down to the dazed Gilbert. Matthew and I were the first to get to Gilbert, he looked at me and gave me a small cocky grin but as soon as he looks at Matthew and Kumajiro… he screamed and backs up into a wall. 

 

“I’m sorry Gilbert! I didn’t know I was that scary!” Matthew said really quickly.

 

“NOT YOU! THAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE A LIVING BEAR?!?!?” Gilbert shrieked girlishly.  

 

Francis and Antonio held back their laughter and Romano rolled his eyes while Gilbert just sat there staring at Kumajiro in pure fear. Feliciano just stood there. 

 

“There goes Gilbert’s fearless status,” Romano said 

 

“HEY! I-i Can stand u-up to the bear if I w-want to,” he said turning his attention to the bored Italian. 

 

Kumajiro crawled out of Matthew’s arms, leaving the teddy in his place. Matthew and Myself tried to calm down Gilbert but it didn’t go well as Kumajiro crawled up to the silver haired boy and curled up in his lap to take a nap….Gilbert’s eyes widened and he looked as if he were holding in a breath. 

 

Safe to say we all laughed at how Gilbert was afraid of a harmless little bear. 

 

Over the course of Matthew’s party Gilbert grew more comfortable around Kumajiro, up until the point where he could pat and carry around the bear. But every time after that….. They’d have to start from square one until Gilbert could actually touch Kumajiro when he first sees him. Later in the year Gilbert even brought Gilbird to meet Kumajiro. 

They hit it off better than Gilbert and Kumajiro did. 

The rest of that year was great… only I found out the classes for the next year and I was once again only with Matthew… I guess that would of been great if we were at all noticed by anyone other than our friends.


	6. Chapter Five: Tomato boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bulling mentioned in chapter and chapters to come)

(Romano's POV)

 

_You want me to do what now? Tell you a story of when I was ten? About (y/n) and that potato sucker?_

_No. I refuse. She is what I call an Un-biological sister and I refuse to tell you any mushy love stories between them. It is disgusting and just plain wrong… but if you really want to hear something about the potato sucker…. I will tell you a story of what happened to (y/n) and Maple bastard that infuriated Potato sucker so much._

We were all in year 4 at the time and I was in a class with Isabel and Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were in another class and Matthew and (y/n) were In the last class. The problem with that is Matthew was never really seen and therefore is treated like a ghost, hell even Feliciano and his stupid friends forgot he was there for a while. This didn’t impact Matthew much as it made him determined, Determined to make people see him (mostly his obvious crush Madeline). 

 

This however did impact dear (y/n). Though she wasn’t noticed by some people, she could still be seen. She didn’t have the whole ‘stranger in the background that you encounter once but never see again’ affect on everyone. Whenever she did a project with Matthew she was always seen as going a little crazy cause it looked like she was talking to no one. As if she had an imaginary friend. This caused people to pick on her and bully her. 

 

“There’s no one there stupid!” “Creepy, she’s talking to herself again, why does she insist there’s a ‘Matthew’ there” “Hey creep! I have an imaginary friend too, maybe they should meet up.” 

 

(Y/n) felt guilty that this was happening because they were making fun of her friend. Soon the teasing turned violent as boys and girls much bigger than her would shove her around while in the presence of Matthew and he did all he could -shoving back, running to find a teacher, yelling- but it never worked out. I only found this out a little while after it started happening, I was walking home after walking Isabel (and Antonio) home. I asked (y/n) to walk Feliciano home because mamma went to pick up 5 yr old Romeo from kindergarten and couldn’t be trusted walking home alone - He did it once and ended up lost in the middle of town. But becauseFeliciano was alsoafraid of staying at home alone, he was at her house so _I_ had to pick him up.

I knocked on the front door and Aunty Jade opened the door, she smiled at me and greeted me, letting me into their home. I walked up stairs to (y/n)’s room and opened the door, slightly thankful that almost all the houses were built in the same way in my street otherwise I’d of gotten lost. When I opened the door a bunch of rose petals flew out at me and I was blinded by a bright light. 

 

(In that room sat 6 handsome boys “welcome” they said. “THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??!” I Screamed back, pulling out a tomato to pelt at the tall blonde one’s head) (hehehe) 

 

When I adjusted to the light, I saw Feliciano holding a bouquet of roses in front of a fan while the blinding light came from the setting sun coming through the window, reflecting against a hand mirror and then finally shining into my eyes. I dropped my bag on the floor and pulled out my lunch box, staring down my clueless fratello whom was admiring the roses in his arms. I opened up my lunch box to see what I had intended to be my after school snack, but it’s now soul purpose to be a new hat for feliciano. I grabbed the tomato and marched over to Feli, I was about to smack the tomato right on top of his head, when I heard sobs. 

 

I raised an eyebrow, crouching down to look at an entranced Feliciano to see if he’d been crying. When I didn’t see a single tear on his rosy cheeked face I got curious, and wanted to see who was crying. I walked around the room trying to find the source of the crying, when I ended up at (y/n)’s wardrobe, I open the doors to see a sobbing (y/n). Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes were puffy and she seemed pale -but then again that could of been the fact of the stupid lighting in the room at that moment. I reached out to her and touched her arm, trying to let her know I was there but she just hissed in pain and reacted her arm. 

I was a little shocked and confused to why she had done that. I tried again but once again she retracted, had it been something I had done? _WAS SHE MAD AT ME BECAUSE I LEFT FELICIANO WITH HER?_ I mean I know he’s a pain but seriously! The next time I tried, instead of grabbing her I decided to give her the tomato that was in my other hand, so she could recognise it was me. 

 

“Here bella,” I whispered 

 

She lifted her head a little and looked at the tomato before taking it. She sighed and got out of the wardrobe, closing the doors behind her. She walked past me and sat on her bed, patting the bed beside her, I obliged to her wishes and sat next to her. 

 

“Bella whats wrong?” 

 

she looked at me with a dismal look in her eyes, before rolling up her sleeve. I gasped, all along her arms were large purple bruises, she lifted up the rest of her shirt to expose her stomach which held similar bruises. Some old and some new. Tears started to well in my eyes. _who could do this to such a kind Bella?_

 

“W-who? What?” I sputtered 

“Kids in my class, other than Madeline, their older siblings. Everyone other than our friendship group. They’re calling me a creep, they don’t see Matthew and think I made him up and when I try to defend them, they hit me and call me stupid baby. You see Matthew right? You tell them he’s real.” She cried 

I delicately hold the sobbing girl in my arms, making sure I don’t hurt her. I looked to Feliciano who was still entranced with the slowly disappearing bouquet of roses, I call out his name and he whipped his attention to me. I gestured for him to come join the hug too and he didn’t question it. After (y/n) calmed down we let go of her, She smiled at me before giving me back the tomato. I silently thanked her as I really wanted to eat it. She then turned to feliciano.

 

“ I was meaning to ask this Feli but who gave you the flowers?” She asked while I was biting into my tomato, getting lost in it’s glorious flavour.

Feliciano suddenly became very flustered and red. “L-Ludwig,” he stuttered, blushing hard.

 

I bit my tongue at that moment. lets just say while (y/n) was gushing at the so called “act of romance.” While I was just about ready to murder the bastard. 

  
Days passed and In that time Ludwig apologised to Feliciano, red faced might I add, as he meant it to be a friendly gesture and had read a _romance_ book by accident. I had told everyone (other than Matthew and (y/n) cause they knew) of what was happening to (y/n), also in that time (y/n) got more bruises and we couldn’t help her as they got to her when none of us (seemingly) were around. 

 

As weeks passed we did all we could to prevent it happening. THEN the day came, the day where Gilbert, and surprisingly Madeline, blew their tops. 

 

_But I’d rather tell you later, I’m gonna go take a siesta and be back soon. Bellas~_


	7. Chapter 6: Miss Madeline Williams-Kirkland (But still told by Tomato Boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/N -So I know that the 2p! Nyotalia don’t exactly have proper names and neither do the 2ps for that fact they have around two names for each 2p and people prefer one or the other, so in this there will be a lot of different 2p names, so just to clarify some of these are ones I made up, some I found on a deviant art page and the male ones are most likely from other fanfics or the wiki like the 1p names are. 
> 
> Alecia jones-Kirkland - 2p!Nyo!America/ fem!Allen (I wanted to keep an ‘al’ theme)   
> Oliver Kirkland- (you can probs guess) 2p!England  
> Flavia vargas - 2p!Nyo!romano   
> Wang Yao- china   
> Ivan Bragninsky- Russia   
> Bella Maes - Belgium   
> Markell Køhler - 2p!Denmark 

(Romano’s POV)

 

_Ok I’m up. I’m up now where was I?_

 

The day started as any other day did, Myself and (y/n) as well as Feliciano walked to school. We met Isabel and Antonio along the way and as soon as we got to school, Feliciano glomped his idiotic friends, while the rest of us met with Francis, Gilbert and Matthew. That day was stranger than usual, as a dirty blonde girl dressed in a red plaid button up with a black singlet underneath and wearing (surprisingly) a black skirt with black boots, walked up to us. I didn’t think I recognised her, she has violet eyes much like Matthew but she held a sour expression on her face.

 

I looked at our group of friends and they were all staring at her dumbfounded, Isabel even looked a little scared at the girl. My eyes rested on Matthew and (y/n) as they seemed the most surprised. 

 

“Madeline?” Matthew asked.

 

“MADELINE?!” Everyone else shouted.

 

Madeline made a ‘tch’ noise and rolled her eyes before nodding her head. It was strange because you’d always see the Canadian girl in jeans and a hockey jumper or a ranger’s uniform and sunglasses for some odd reason. Then again she was the tomboy of the school, always the coldest and didn’t seem to have a heart. But here she was, in a skirt, wearing something resembling femininity and having a small tinge of pink on her cheeks - granted she did have sunglasses on her head.

 

“It wasn’t my choice to wear this-“ _of course_ “Anyway my older sister Alecia and her goons are planning something and I want (y/n) and Matthew to stay well away from them, als-“

 

“MADDIE!” A sweet feminine British voice called. Madeline visibly tensed as a strawberry blonde Teen skipped up to her. The teenage boy looked like he was 17 and wore a button downed shirt, sweater vest, a bright blue bowtie and some light brown dress pant accompanied by dress shoes. His face was covered with freckles and his eyes were baby blue, matching his bowtie. Madeline turned to leave but was grabbed by the teen. 

  
“what Oliver?” She sighed.

 

“It seems as if I’ve given you Alecia’s food for lunch, your lunch box is here.-“ he handed her a bright pink lunch box “-and I needed you to give me hers because I know if she asks you your just gonna fight with her so…“ 

 

“Fine Oliver. I don’t want her disgusting vegan food anyway. Just please don’t give me a bright pink lunch box again, I painted the last one red and black for a reason. Its bad enough I only had this to wear this morning, I don’t want anyone thinking I’m girly because of this thing.” She says snatching the lunch box from Oliver and handing him a light blue one out of her bag. 

 

“Ok poppet, and- OH! are these your friends?”  He said as his gaze shifted to us. “NO! goodbye Oliver, don’t you have your own school to go to?!” She replied getting mad and beginning to push him away from the school 

 

“What I can’t visit my sister-“ “I’m adopted” “-at her school and meet her friends?” 

 

“No and I don’t have any. I have acquaintances now leave,” she says shoving him in a random direction.

 

Oliver laughed at his little sister before walking to find his other little sister. Madeline walked back to us and glared at us as if to say ‘none of you saw that’. I gulped and nodded my head slightly, Madeline flicked her sunglasses down over her eyes, before walking into the school. Leaving the lunch box on the floor by accident. 

  
Myself and Gilbert then went up to Matthew and Yelled: “HOW DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER?!” Making Matthew blush hard and shush us. 

 

“B-because I’m her acquaintance I-i guess and she’s really good at things and I’ve talked to her and she likes a Lot of the same things I do and even has a pet polar bear like me….. Oh she left her lunch box.” He said changing the topic. 

 

He then went and picked up the lunch box before running after Madeline. The first bell went before we could get a grip on what just happened, we all went to our respective classes and didn’t see each other until lunch.

 

That’s when _it_ happened, we were all seated at our lunch table in the cafeteria, laughing and having a good lunch. (Y/n) was happy as nothing happened to her today, opposite to what Madeline had predicted, and Matthew was having a good day as he got to have a conversation with his crush **and** people actually took notice of him! 

 

They however thought he was a new kid. He was somehow ok with that, how he was - I will never know. 

In the cafeteria we were at a table near the back where there is the least students, I was sandwiched in-between the two merriest people on the planet. The Carriedo twins. While Francis was next to Antonio and speaking across the table to his cousin about their day. Beside Matthew was (Y/n) who was smiling and laughing with Gilbert who was next to her and directly across from me. Then there was feliciano and Ludwig doing whatever the fuck they were doing while there was an empty space beside Isabel, as kiku was on the other side of the cafeteria getting his lunch from his Much older Half brother, and Cook of the School mr Wang aka Yao wang. 

 

In the rest of the cafeteria was a crowd of students flooding tables and two teachers in charge of it all, Mr Wang’s boyfriend and Scary biology teacher Mr Ivan bragninsky. The man obsessed with teaching about plants and plant cells in his biology classes, especially sunflowers. Then the second teacher in charge was beautiful, she was our Kitchen (aka food tech/home economics) teacher and her name was Bella maes. Sadly she was Mrs Bella Maes. The students typically sat in cliques, but there was a certain table where people who liked to sit alone, sat together. That table was closest to us and Madeline was apart of that table. Keeping an eye on Matthew.

 

Things took a bad turn right after Kiku returned with his lunch, which seemed to be a mix of Japanese and Chinese food. He sat down at his spot when two girls and a boy came up to our table. One of the girls had short brunette hair with a cowlick, was 1 or two years older than us and she wore jean short, a revealing shirt and a bomber jacket over it. The second girl was sadly loosely related to me, she was my second cousin, Flavia, blonde hair, curl jutting out of the left side of her head (my left) and she wore all white clothing along with a pink neck scarf. She was 2 years older than me. The boy was a tall blondie, seemed to always have bed head, he was wearing a red button up and black slacks. He seemed much older but by the fact he was with the other two I could only assume he was 2 years older too. 

 

I looked to Madeline and she had visibly tensed at the sight of who I could only assume, was her sister.  

 

“Well, if it ain’t the little doll who has an imaginary friend. Aren’t you a little old for that?” Madeline’s sister taunted.

 

“It’s completely unfashionable to have one of those,” Flavia joined her friend 

 

“Whatever,” the guy contributed not caring. 

 

“He’s not invisible Alecia.” (Y/n) mumbled.

 

“What was that? Didn’t hear ya did we Flavia, Markell,” Alecia taunted. By this time everyone at our table was silent. 

 

“He’s not imaginary, _he’s not imaginary_ , he’s Matthew Williams, he’s sitting right there and he’s Francis’ cousin. Everyone hear can vouch for me even your own sister!” (Y/n) shouted at her, turning around and standing. 

 

“ What? This dork? I thought this was that new kid. HA! Your projecting your fantasies on to the new kid and he’s going along with it? Lame,” Flavia snorted.

 

I looked around the table, Gilbert and Francis were getting mad, I was ready to pelt Flavia with a tomato. Antonio and Isabel were neutral but inside I could tell they were unhappy and the younger ones seemed a little scared. Mostly Feliciano. 

 

“My name is Matthew Williams though, and I HAVE been here since last year. Francis IS my cousin and people just treat me like I’m invisible,” Matthew said standing up and turning around too.

 

“Oui he is,” Francis chipped in.

 

“Now are you going to leave? We were fine here without you.” Gilbert finished.

 

Alecia smirked at Gilbert before looking at Flavia and the boy whom she called Markell. The two held trays filled with the dish of the day - pasta- and handed them to Alecia. From what I could see Madeline was ready to pounce on Alecia even though she was a table over and Mr Yao had seemed to seen what was going on and alerted Mr Bragninsky as he was keeping an eye on our table. 

 

“Well I heard you liked Italian food and these were just meant for you as a surprise. But I guess I can give one to your friend here too.” Alecia said before dumping the trays over (Y/n) and Matthew.

 

 A lot of People around the cafeteria started to snicker and laugh as they had seen what had happened, while Alecia and Flavia cackled and Markell had a small smirk on his lips as (Y/n) started shaking. I couldn’t tell if it was from crying or anger but I could only assume it was crying, as this sent Gilbert over the edge. Gilbert stood up, stood onto of the table and grabbed the collar of Alecia’s jacket. Matthew went up to Markell, an ironically dead aura surrounding him, while I climbed over the table and stood in front of Flavia. Three tomatoes in hand two of which I stole from Isabel and Antonio after giving them a quick apology. 

 

“NEVER EVER TOUCH (Y/N) AGAIN YOU-“ Gilbert couldn’t finish his sentence as he heard a scream and a groan from either side of him.

 

I had thrown a tomato at Flavia’s _designer_ white dress and sent her running as I chased her with the other two tomatoes, while Matthew had surprisingly round housed Markell. Gilbert had a smirk grow on his face as he saw Madeline walk up behind Alecia. 

“You know what Frau, I’ll let you down easy. My Mom told me never to hit a girl-“  Madeline kicked her older sister in the side “-doesn’t mean she can’t~”. Madeline started to beat up her older sister a little before dousing her in milk which made Alecia scream and run off to wash her self.

 

Mr Bragninsky then came over to us with Mr wang in tow, Mr wang holding his wok with him ready to beat down the pre teens that mess with his younger brothers friends. Mr Bragninsky took Markell and Flavia to the principal while Mrs Maes gave me a stern talking to. Gilbert was comforting (Y/n) or at least trying to, and Francis and Madeline were Talking to Matthew before Francis went to help his cousin clean up. 

I walked up to Gilbert and (Y/n). She was thanking him and attempting to pull spaghetti out of her hair while he just tried to stop her crying. It was at that time I could tell something was going on in Gilbert’s head, wether it was fear of anything happening to (Y/n), or wether he wanted to tell her it was all ok and none of it would happen again. All I knew is that he seemed to have a crush on her. 

 

I didn’t exactly like it, but I could let it slide I guess. At least he wasn’t his stupido fratello. 

 


	8. Chapter 7: Gilby the Tsundere. (Filler)

(Normal pov) 

 

The next year wasn’t any better for me. Grade 5 and age 11, This time I was put into a class with Isabel and Francis, which Romano was very against. The year started off fine, but the thing wasn’t the bullying that was affecting me. That whole situation actually got much better as Alecia, Flavia and Markell started high school (year 7). Madeline got a little smug at her older sister as she was gonna be stuck with their adoptive older brother and cupcake enthusiast, Oliver, for a year. The actual problem was _Gilbert_. 

He had turned into a second Prussian version of Romano - aka a Tsundere- well only for a while anyway. Maybe it was because they were in the same class? Who knows!

 

It started when I first went to his house that year. It was Half way through the second term and Feliciano had asked me to take him to Ludwig’s, this because Romano refused to take him ever again since the roses incident. In my opinion I think Ludwig was developing a crush on Feliciano, but he didn’t realise it. yet. We had arrived and Feliciano had tackled Ludwig like always, I giggled and walked inside after the two. Ludwig called his brother down from his room and about 5 minutes later of groaning, thumping and a mess of silvery hair falling down the stairs, Gilbert was present. 

 

“Gilbert, me and Feliciano are going to go to my room to play. (Y/n) is here, talk to her, mum is coming home in half an hour and will Make Lunch,” Ludwig explained to the older boy on the floor.

 

“Whatever,” Gilbert yawned, standing up.

 

Ludwig and Feliciano disappeared into the house while myself and Gilbert stood in the foyer. That is when I noticed Gilbert was shirtless. I gasped a little, covering my virgin eyes, deprived of seeing a boy shirtless - other than my father and the Vargas boys. But they’re my family. So it’s a just.

 

“what are you doing frau?” Gilbert asked in a tired tone.  

 

“Your shirtless,” I whispered, taking a little peak from my fingers before getting embarrassed and hiding my eyes once more.

 

I then heard silence for a good minute, a scream and then thumping going upstairs. I could only assume that was Gilbert’s realisation. I pulled my hands off my eyes gently and saw that Gilbert had indeed ran off to put on a shirt. _He was so pale. I mean I know he’s always been pale….but still._ From then on, I didn’t exactly know what to do. _Do I go up to his room? Do I stay here? Do I go find Ludwig and feliciano?_

 

I, in end, went with the first option. I climbed the stairs leading up to a long hallway with 4 doors each side. A study, Ludwig’s bed room, Gilbert’s bedroom and a bathroom to the left of the hall. Then Their parent’s bedroom, a hall closet and two rooms I hadn’t been in before to the right . I walked up to Gilbert’s door and knocked on it. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“Gilby you know it’s me,” I deadpanned.

 

“Who is me? I don’t know a me,” he said.

 

He was avoiding me out of embarrassment.  I sighed, putting my forehead against the door. 

 

“Gilbert, you’re embarrassed aren’t you?” 

 

“WHAT?! O-OF COURSE I’M NOT, THE AWESOME POWER OF GILBERT BEILSHMIDT DOES N-NOT GET EMBARRASSED OVER SOMETHING AS CHILDISH AS A SHIRT!” He yelled, ripping the door from under my head, leaving me to fall onto the floor. 

 

I had face planted on the floor so I didn’t see what Gilbert was doing, all I know Is that he was making a kind of high pitched screeching noise when he noticed I had fallen on the floor. I lifted my head up to look at the Prussian when he suddenly turned around and ran to his bed, jumping under the black and white covers. Curling into a ball like a kitten. 

 

I rolled my eyes, got up onto my feet and walked into the room properly. I’m always amazed at how surprisingly clean his room Is despite his personality. That is about the only similarity I have really ever seen within him and Ludwig. Anyway, I walk up to the bed and sit beside the rather large lump In the bed, resting my arm on it (or rather him). I decided to wait until Gilbert was ready to talk to me, but after 20 minutes, that doesn’t happen. My eyes becoming tired and bored of the overly white, black, navy blue and yellow room, so much so that I end up focusing on the yellow puff ball in a cage and his eating habits. 

 

“Gilbird, do you think Gilbert is being a Romano and denying everything I’m saying? up to the point where he’s ignoring me because he’s scared?” I ask the fluff 

 

“I’m not!” Gilbert growled from under his Doona (duvet) 

 

“He’s just ignoring me and it’s annoying! I have one Romano, I don’t need. Two.” I whined, ignoring him.

 

“HEY!” He yelled pulling his Doona off over his head, pulling me down it the bed with it. 

 

It was at this moment (Prussia knew. He fucked up) Gilbert’s mother walked into the room. She took a look at what had happened and smiled a little at her son. I had no idea why she was smiling at him, I mean, he had pinned his best friend to the bed using the blanket he had been hiding under.  I then pulled a part of the Doona that wasn’t under Gilbert’s hand and looked at the silvery haired boy himself… his face was beet red. 

  
_He’s is so acting like Romano_. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys we’re in the middle of something, I was gonna ask what you want for lunch but I can just ask Feliciano and Ludwig…” she said walking out the door closing it behind her. 

 

Gilbert watched the door in shock for a couple of seconds before bolting to it and running after his mother, leaving me behind to laugh like an idiot.  Gilbert eventually came back with his head hung low and apologised for ignoring me because he was embarrassed but then said:

 

 

“And for the record I am much more awesome than that tomato eating bastard!” 

 

_Oh Gilbert. If only you knew._

 


	9. Chapter 8 - The Diary.

It was late in the year, around Christmas.  School was just at it’s end and I had been spending a lot of time with The BTT.  But at the time this is taking place, I wasn’t with them. I was shopping with Feliciano, he had been bugging me about taking him to buy Christmas presents for Ludwig and Kiku because his parents were busy and Romano refused to, like always.  So there I was, with Feliciano in the stuffed toys isle while he looked for things for his two best friends (but probably more Ludwig), When it dawned on me that I should probably go shopping for things for the Vargas brothers, and The BTT, and Matthew and- well all my friends. 

 

“Ooo! (Y/n)! Look at this it looks just like Pookie!do you think Ludwig will like it? its so cute! He’s gotta like it right?” Feliciano exclaimed, hope in his pure little eyes.

 

“Uh… Feli, I think Ludwig is more of a dog person.. remember he ran off crying when a cat scratched him when you guys were four?” It was the most emotion I’ve _seen_ out of that child. 

 

Felicano’s face fell a little until he came across a German Shepard Plush. He immediately began bombarding me with questions asking if Ludwig would like it, in retaliation i began asking what he was getting Kiku and his mood changed instant once more. 

 

“Oh! I’m gonna get him a cup and a kitty doll!” He beamed.

 

I sweat dropped. I swear that child was dead set on impressing Ludwig, but Kiku was just given the simplest things. I would of felt bad for him but Kiku _was_ Kiku and liked things simple.  After a while Feliciano was done shopping and we walked home, I walked Feliciano inside and helped him wrap his gifts as well as hide them. It’s only when I tried to leave did I notice the screaming of a certain tomato loving Italian and the laughs of a French man and spaniard. 

 

“Romano you look like a scared little tomato!” 

“Hon hon hon, Romano we just wanna talk to you,” 

“SAVE MEEEEEEEE,” said Italian squealed running past me as I got to the bottom step and launching up to his room.

 

He was soon followed by Antonio, Francis following soon after but he was a little out of breath when he made it to the stairs. 

“Francis… why are you and Antonio here? Let alone pestering Romano?” 

 

“Oh…..Well me and Antonio were….. asking Romano what he was getting Isabel for Christmas….before coming to you and asking what you were getting Gilbert, Isabel and Matthew.” He said while regaining his breath.

 

_That would explain why Antonio was chasing Romano._

 

“And why was he saying save me?” 

 

“I kinda embarrassed him by suggesting a perfect gift to Isabel from him,” he said with an ‘oh-so-innocent’ look on his face. 

 

I didn’t ask. After a while, Antonio came back downstairs with a slight dint in his always cheerful Aura. We ended up going to my house and discussed what we were getting the others. Francis then asked me something a little strange. 

 

“ So (Y/n)… what would you do if say… we had a part of Gilbert’s diary. And you know….. read it to you?” 

 

“Since when does Gilbert keep a diary? I mean I’ve heard Antonio mention once but thats it!” 

 

Francis then got a book out from behind his back, a smug smile plastered on to his face. The title of the book read ‘Gilbert beilshimdt’s awesome diary: volume XX’ and underneath that was ‘KEEP OUT’ and under that was ‘ESPECIALLY FRANCIS BONNEYFOY’.

 

“How many times have you done this francis?” I asked.

 

“All twenty volumes, and he’s kept a diary ever since he started writing as it would seem. Trust me volumes 1-6 were very hard to decipher.” He said with a wink.

 

I sweat dropped one more. _he's done this_ ** _Before_** _, Jeez Francis you love your gossip don't you? Going to such lengths as to steal your friends diary (that I didn't know he had.) and reading it in front of his other friends……But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear it. It's Gilbert for crying out loud, he's an open book yet I didn't even know he kept a diary, and twenty volumes?! I am more than curious._

 

"Ok, Read Francis.." I said with a blank face.

 

Antonio Gasped at me while Francis cackled, I could see the horns and tail sprouting from his body. 

 

"C-Chica, you can't be serious?" Antonio asked baffled at my response.

 

"Hush hush Antonio, the belle wants to hear what juicy secrets lie within Gilbert's head." he cleared his throat before beginning.

 

_‘Mein awesome diary,_

_Francis better not be reading you… again. -_ I sighed- _any who, I went shopping for (Y/n)’s present for Christmas and it’s a doozy too! She’s gonna love it!… I hope she likes it…. Of course she’s gonna like It, its from mein awesome self. I also got stuff for those two idiots I call friends, Francis and Antonio. And then was forced to shop for Ludwig. mein little brother is annoyingly difficult to shop for._

 

_Any who, I went to (y/n)’s today too! we were accompanied by tomato eater no. 1 and Mattie. We played this new video game she bought, it was a dance game but I guess I had fun (had fun beating everyone, cause I won. Yeah, lost a little but I totally won) it seemed like (y/n) had a good time, I’m glad. If she’s happy, I’m happy._

 

_I mean I am in-‘_

 

The door slammed open before Francis could finish the page. There at the door was Gilbert, seething with rage. I pouted a bit not being able to hear the rest of the entry but guessed it was for the best. 

 

“FRANCIS BONNEYFOY!” 

 

Francis grabbed the book and bolted out the door with Gilbert in pursuit. Myself and Antonio left there to stand and awkwardly laugh at the two idiots. 

 


	10. Chapter 9: ~Romeo o’ Romano, where art thou Feliciano?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gianna Bonnefoy - Monaco  
> Rosa kirkland - fem!england 

Ah, Our last year of Primary school. I was finally in Gilby’s class, Romano was there too! It was the old trio back together again! It wasn’t too eventful that year. Despite the fact that Gilbert had kept rambling on how he had to keep moving his hiding spot for his diary, So ‘French fry’ as Gilbert called him (When he was mad, Cause he knew Francis hated the name) wouldn’t find it. But Gilbert was terrible at it and ended up putting his old diaries into storage so Francis wouldn’t get them. 

 

No, that year wasn’t all too bad for me, But it was quite the year for the Vargas boys. Romeo was in Grade one and had picked up the idea of flirting from his terrible role models of brothers. His grandfather’s influence wasn’t the greatest of help on that matter too. Romano had vented to Antonio the details of his crush and how it pains him when he “instinctively” flirts with a girl in Isabel’s presence. How it pained him to see the smile on her face when he did it as if to say ‘good for you’, when his heart belonged to Isabel.  

 

I found It stupid, I mean yeah I had my fair share of crushes but come on I was _12_. I hadn’t yet learned what it truly means to love. Hell I didn’t even know what I felt towards Gilbert, I described it as a burning friendship. I would feel warm when he’s there and always laugh at his jokes. All normal friends do that right? Anyway. Feliciano had a pretty eventful year, as a new ten year old. 

But for now, I’ll talk about Romeo and Romano. 

 

Romeo was -and is- little heartbreaker number 1. As a prep he captured the hearts of the mothers, the girls and the teachers. Isabel was swayed by his adorable looks, I however was immune to it, in personal preference, Feliciano was way cuter than Romeo in the long run. But people looked over that due to Romeo’s charm. As a year one, he caused a lot of drama to go down as he had become very fond of Francis’ little sister - whom I did not know existed until that very year. 

 

Gianna Bonnefoy was her name, long pale blonde hair pulled to a side plait and typically tied with purple ribbons, she wore the most high-class of fashions (which Francis chose for her) and she wore glasses much like her cousin. She also had a nasty habit of gambling, but at the time it was playing memory with Romeo and putting bets on who got more pairs. All I can say about that is that Gianna has an incredible memory for a 7 year old. The fact that Romeo had his heart set on one of Francis’ relatives had made Romano less than happy. 

 

“First a potato bastard and now a baguette Bicicletta (Bitch-e-cletta)” he grumbled.  

 

“Romano don’t call Francis’ sister a bicycle, its not nice.” Aunty Maria called from the kitchen. 

 

“UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO SWEAR I AM GONNA CALL HER A BICICLETTA,” he yelled back at her.

 

“ROMANO LOVINO VARGAS DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME-“ 

 

I stared at the two going back and forth until Romano started to cry. There were many instances like that and Francis’ teasing of Romano didn’t help. 

 

“Hon hon hon, Mon ami we are gonna be Brothers no?” 

 

“Don’t call me your friend! And no! We are not!” 

 

Romano then proceeded to run down to the junior wing of the school and attempted to tear Romeo away from the French girl. But he was a little late as Romeo was getting a pity hug from Gianna and was promised a date from her. Romano just had all the luck in the world as Isabel also became ‘ _in a relationship_ ’. 

 

With Francis.  Romano was defeated. I was just unamused. 

 

Isabel was in fact _not_ in a relationship with Francis, They were pretending to make Romano jealous. Isabel had proposed to myself, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis the idea of that but had originally planned for Gilbert to be in Francis’ position but Gilbert and myself were against it. My heart constricted when she proposed that so I was unsure wether it was _that_ bad of an idea or if I had heart burn. Antonio was against all of it but Francis agreed. He also had a girl he needed to make jealous. So As the year went on the two sat together, ate lunch together, even made lovey dovey comments which even grossed out Francis himself because according to him ‘ _its not the girl I want_ ’. 

 

Romano grew depressed and angry. He was angry at Francis but went along with it because he thought Isabel was happy. _This_ is what I found dumb. I mean if you like a girl just come out and say it! I know its scary but just do it! That is when Romano had vented all his feelings to Antonio and myself. Little did he know that Isabel was there too. 

 

“-It’s… it’s just that the stupid frog leg eating bastard has been getting to me the past year and he’s taken the girl I love even though he knows I love her! I want to be happy for her but it hurts. It hurts even more when I instinctively flirt with a girl as nonno (grandfather) had taught me and I look back at her and she’s smiling at me like - good for you- IT… IT JUST ISNT FAIR,” 

 

I face palmed.

 

“You should of just told Isabel your feelings in the first place,”

 

“But she clearly doesn’t like me,” 

 

“Mi amigo I think you should just tell her. You have my blessing and everything!” Antonio said.

 

Romano just pouted as he hugged one of Antonio’s pillows to his chest. I Rolled my eyes and hugged the stubbornly grumpy Italian. It’s only then did I hear a sniffle and a frustrated huff. I glanced at Antonio and he nodded, walking over to the closed door to see whom was on the other side. He opened the door in tumbled Isabel. Tears and a scowl had covered her usually lit up face. She struggled off the wooden floor and ran over to Romano, engulfing him into a tight squeeze of a hug. 

 

“Romano you idiot! I don’t love Francis! I was using him as a way to make you jealous! I wanted you to confess if you liked me! Francis isn’t in love with me either, he was trying to get the attention of that stupid British girl in his class, Rosa Kirkland,” 

 

They one of those full on confession scenes, Francis had one of those too, as did Romeo. Myself, Antonio, Gilbert and Kiku just sat that year in frustration and disgust as all the dramas happened between our friends. We were the only ones who had a somewhat sane mindset. 

 

And Ludwig and Feliciano? Well… you might just have to wait and see what happens between them.


	11. Chapter 10 ~ Ludwig and Feliciano: The Blessing of Gilbert and the Annoyance of Romano~

Now past all the cringe and annoying stuff of My 12th year, I come to the exciting part of it. It was very early in the year, it was march 17th (AKA. Romano and Feliciano’s birthday) and it was a Friday, The two Italian brothers had decided that they’d have a birthday party for Feliciano, as it was his tenth and Romano would have a party 2 days later. 

  
So that’s where I was, at Feliciano’s birthday party. He had invited everyone he knew, Kiku and Ludwig, the BTT, Isabel and myself, his brothers were there and Matthew surprisingly! He had also invited a bunch of people from his class, some whom he’d never had talked to before. One was even Mr Bragnisnsky’s little sister Natalya, whoof which Feli was terrified of. The party was as hyper as Feliciano was and as you can guess…. There was a lot of pasta and pizza. 

Feli had gotten more than a few gifts and Romano did to much to his surprise. If you had asked Feliciano what his favourite gift was he wouldn’t be able to pick one on the spot. Ludwig had been sticking to the little Italian more than usual that day which concerned me. Ludwig was usually a very independent person, but he seemed very dependent on Feliciano that day. I first noticed this when Feliciano was opening gifts, I was talking with Gilbert and Romano about what was happening for _his_ Party, when I looked over at the German. He was shyly sitting beside Feli, A blush spread across his cheeks as he look at Feliciano’s brightening face with every gift that he opened. During the party Ludwig seemed to become more kiku like which concerned me greatly. Gilbert and Romano noticed this too, by the end of the party Ludwig looked on edge so we decided to do something about it. 

Myself, Romano and Gilbert pulled Ludwig to the dinning room where no one was, other than Natalya whom was waiting for her brother to pick her up. Gilbert told Ludwig to sit in one of the chairs as we pulled chairs up around him. 

 

“Ludwig what’s wrong?” I asked.

 

Ludwig gave me a blank stare before turning his head away from us mumbling a small ‘nothing’.

 

“West. You’ve been acting strange all day, you are usually ok with people, today your acting like you’ve seen people for the first time in your life. You’re sticking to Feliciano rather than him sticking to you and you have a constant blush on your face. Are you sick?” Gilbert said placing the back of his hand to Ludwig’s forehead, “you don’t have a fever. So what’s wrong? West, we’re worried about you.” 

 

I Gazed at Gilbert with a sigh, he really cares about his little brother. It’s so admirable, I mean, Romano does too… but in a more aggressive way. Speaking of Romano, it was kinda strange of him to come and question Ludwig, _and_ for him to stay this quiet. It’s almost unheard of for Romano not to taunt Ludwig, even a little bit. I looked to the Grumpy Italian to see him deep in thought as if he were piecing everything together. Gilbert during this was continuously questioning his Awfully out of character brother, becoming more and more stressed as time went on. 

 

“Ludwig, are you sure you’re ok? W-we can go home if you’re not feeling well, we just need to say goodbye to Kiku and Feliciano and then-“ 

 

“NO!” Ludwig suddenly snapped causing me to jump. 

 

My eyes snapped away from Romano’s questioning figure to that of an overly _childlike_ Ludwig. His eye’s were watering slightly, his breath became huffy, as if he was trying not to cry, and his eyes were downcast was as if his inner emotions had finally decided to show. Gilbert began to really panic- Apparently he hadn’t seen Ludwig cry since he had gotten attacked by a Cat- And did all he could to prevent Ludwig from crying.

 

Gilbert was not the responsible one, Ludwig was, So naturally he had a tough time trying to calm the almost Unbreakable Ludwig down. That’s when Romano rose from his chair, Shoved Gilbert away from his on-the-verge-of-tears Brother and Squatted down in front of Ludwig where his eyes could meet Romano’s. 

 

“Tu ami Mio fratello. Si?”  Romano whispered.

 

I was a little in shock over what he had said, Gilbert didn’t understand what he said and Ludwig had frozen up. Ludwig looked to Romano and nodded his head, seeming to understand what Romano had asked him. I tired my very hardest not to gush and smile, Romano on the other had scowled and made a ‘tch’ sound as he stood up. Gilbert was confused all through this, Romano exited the room back into the party leaving Ludwig to come back to his normal state of expression. 

 

“What did he say?” Gilbert asked me.

 

“ Romano asked Ludwig if he loved feliciano,” I almost squealed.

 

A wide grin set itself on Gilbert face, he lunged towards his brother and embraced him while almost sending him off his chair. I began laughing, Gilbert began laughing and Ludwig had a small smile as we were laughing. Gilbert picked up Ludwig and danced around with him like a mad man singing something along the lines of - 

 

“ My Bruder! My bruder! My Bruder is in love! I love him, he’s in love and he’s awesome for being in love.” 

 

The display of affection even made Natalya laugh a little. It was all smiles and happiness until we heard an all too familiar voice interrupt the scene. 

 

“Oooo! This looks like fun! What’s going on? Fratello told me Ludwig was in here!” 

 

Everything halted, Gilbert had dropped Ludwig and Ludwig had visibly paled. In the door way of the Dining room was Feliciano, a goofy smile on his face, behind him was an annoyed Romano. 

 

“ He asked me where Ludwig was, I didn’t tell him to come here.”  Romano Specified.

 

Ludwig stumbled to his feet- He Seemed somewhat back to normal- and hesitantly made his way over to Feliciano, he pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to the little Italian. 

 

“Awe It looks just like Pookie!” Feliciano squealed.

 

Ludwig had given Feliciano a toy cat. _LUDWIG_ had given Feliciano a toy _CAT._ That was not all though, attached to the little toy was a note. Feliciano ripped off the note and read it aloud much to Ludwig’s embarrassment. 

“ _Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. You are like cat nip to a cat_.-“   ** _I think Ludwig had a tough time writing this in a lovey dovey kind of way_** _._ “- _I think you are A-meow-zing,-“_ I tried hard not to laugh at the corniness, Gilbert on the other hand was about to burst. “- _I have butterflies when I am with you, you are my best friend and I don’t know if what I feel is love or something else but I don’t want it to stop. Be my boyfriend please. Nyan nyan nyan, Ludwig.”_

 

 Gilbert lost it at the nyans, I just started gushing and squealing while Romano gagged. Feliciano dropped the note and the cat and leaped into Ludwig’s arms 

 

“Si! si! Si!, i will Ludwig!” 

 

Ludwig smiled as he caught the Italian in his arms. They seemed so happy and it was a picture of pure adorable-ness. Natalya seemed to be jealous muttering something about her big brother and all. Antonio and Francis walked into the room, wondering why I was squealing before seeing the Adorable display before them. Then out of no where came Kiku:

 

“Does this mean I am a third wheel?”


	12. Chapter 11 ~new school, New beginnings ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/A)- Favourite anime.   
> (Club) - club of choice  

As a new year came along, we were sent to a new school. High school. I was ecstatic, I was gonna try become popular and mingle people I have never met! I was gonna try to not be a loser! I mean, I had an advantage having 6 friends being in my class and all, I don’t think I could of counted Madeline as a friend, but Matthew seemed to think so. 

We were in class 7A and I couldn’t be happier. 

 

But then again I was one of the shyest people you could of met. I had that specific friendship group and I couldn’t bare to talk to anyone else, subconsciouslyI really only wanted to stay with them. No matter what I told myself.

 

The first day arrived and I walked into the school hand-in-hand with Gilbert, Romano was holding Isabel close to his chest while Antonio was practically leaning on them. Matthew had walked ahead to talk to Madeline and Francis had disappeared to bother his ‘precious’ Rosa. When at the gate I began shivering, everyone…. EVERYONE was really tall. 

 

I felt like a mouse walking into a room of cats. As we walked to the opening assembly in the gym, I started to shuffle behind Gilbert. Everything was intimidating, the people, the buildings even the Size of the school! It was all too much. 

 

When in the assembly, we were put into our classes and given a timetable sheet of what classes we had as well as our locker assignments. Our first class started period 3 as the first two periods were taken up by the assembly and orientation. We were given a short break before classes began. 

  
We had Italian language first. _Guess who was top of the class in that._ Then was English, English was simple enough, we played ‘get to know you’ games. 

 

“Hallo, I am Gilbert Beilshmidt, I am awesome and my best friends are The god of Butts over there, the French Pterodactyl and (N/n), maybe Tomato fu- I Mean lover. I am Prussian and I am awesome!”

  
Everyone laughed at Gilbert’s introduction. 

 

“Bonjour, I am Francis, or the French Pterodactyl. Don’t ask about the name, let’s just say if you get me surprised, I will scream. Anyway, I am French, I am beautiful and none of you can compare to me,” 

 

There were eyes Rolled and girls blushed.

 

“Hola~ I am Antonio, god of butts! I have a twin sister, Isabel. I am from Spain and I love bulls and turtles. I even used to carry around turtles when I was younger!” 

 

He said as a little turtle poked out of his shirt pocket. The girls gushed, the boys laughed and the teacher took away the turtle Antonio had dubbed ‘Antonella’. 

 

 

“Hola~ I am Isabel! I am the same as Antonio only I’m a girl really, I love many things but most of all I love Romano!” 

 

As she was saying this Romano had been drinking water, he ended up choking on the water as everyone else gushed. 

 

“I-i am Romano, I like tomatoes, I like Isabel and my best friend is (y/n), everyone else is a bastard except girls who are bellas. Also I am Italian.” 

 

Romano got scolded about calling the boys bastards. 

 

“Hi, my name is Matthew, I am Canadian and I love everything Canadian, and I have a polar bear named kumakiko!” 

 

“Kumajiro,” I corrected 

 

Everyone talked over Matthew until Madeline re-introduced him. Everyone was terrified of Madeline. Then it was my turn to introduce myself. 

 

“Hello, my name is (Y/n), my best friends are Romano, Gilbert and Matthew, I Really enjoy reading, music and I love (F/A), well anime in general.” 

 

Someone just yelled “weeb,” at me and everyone laughed. Safe to say I wasn’t gonna make friends with that person. 

 

Throughout the day people gave me weird looks and I couldn’t help but shy away, Gilbert at this time stood next to me. Giving me his arm to hold on to as we walked through the halls. That caused even more teasing, but at least for once Gilbert was standing in the same situation as I was. 

 

As our first week went on we were given choices to join or create our own club. Mathew and Madeline founded the ‘Canadian appreciation’ club, surprisingly a lot of people joined. Antonio, Romano and Isabel joined the gardening club so they could plant tomatoes and expand their crop. I REALLY wanted to join the (club) club, They however were very popular, so myself, Gilbert and Francis were stuck without clubs. When Gilbert and Francis tried to make clubs they were immediately rejected. 

 

“Tch, Why was the ‘Prussian power of ultimate awesomeness club’ rejected but the ‘Canadian apprication club’ accepted? I mean come on! Prussia is the awesomest of countries! Its super cool and-“

“-Its dead,” Francis and I dead panned 

  
The Prussian squealed, his hand over his heart looking at us in shock.

 

“ HOW DARE YOU, I AM OFFENDED. O-FFEN-DED,” he went on an overly loud rant on how Prussia is very much alive. 

 

“Mon ami you are in denial, anyway, I don’t understand why my club didn’t make it? Love for all!” 

 

Gilbert interrupted him before he could begin his next sentence; “Your club was not appropriate,” 

 

Francis huffed and had a mini glare off with his feet as we walked up stairs of the school building. That’s when I heard music, good music, I began to run up the stairs with the boys trailing behind. We got to a set of double doors with the words ‘light music club’ written above them. A weird green frog thing sitting beside the door. The Gilbert began laughing at the frog, comparing it to Francis, while I attempted to peer into the room without looking too suspicious. Inside the room was 5 girls, 4 of which I could identify as year 12 students, the other seemed a lot younger. 

 

“-fuwa fuwa time, fuwa fuwa time!” The song ended and The girls within the room began talking amongst each other. 

“Hey azu-nyan, you did really well during that practice!” A brunette girl with yellow pins in her hair beamed. 

 

“Thanks yui-senpai, but you gotta remember to sing when the music starts,” the younger, twined tailed girl whom I assumed was ‘Azu-nyan’ said. 

 

“Yeah Yui! Mio had to help you out there, actually she seems to always do that…. Anyway, I think we’re school festival worthy! I wonder what Mio will do this year to show her adoring public,” the girl on drums smirked as she referenced the girl on bass. 

 

“Oh yes, I can’t wait,” a blonde girl on piano giggled, her Hand lightly covering her mouth. 

 

“RITSU! MUGI!” 

 

I giggled a little at the girls banter, they seemed to get along so well, I kinda just wanted to watch their interactions…. That was until Gilbert and Francis pushed me into the room ‘by accident’. The girls looked at me with a shocked expression, I quickly got up off the floor and dusted myself off, sending a glare towards the boys whom were trying their hardest not to laugh. 

 

“Hello, M-My name is (Y/n), And…. And…. I would like to join your club for the time being!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (K-On is the anime referenced for those who do not know)


	13. Chapter 12 ~school……Festival?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cosplay Prussia is wearing is based on an image I randomly found online of him. Idk if it was fanart or not, But The description is just based off of that image I found.

  
The Light music club was great! I ended up joining their club blindly though, and didn’t realise that I didn’t know how to play an instrument that could be used In their band. They just seemed so awesome I couldn’t help but want to join. I had a lot of fun with those girls,but found out that 4 of them would be graduating that year while Azu-nyan (as I was told to call her by Yui) would be graduating the year after. Gilbert and Francis decided not to join the light music club and would stay club-less for the year but join the next year. 

 

I was a little relieved. 

 

I had many practices with the light music club, and skilfully avoided their advisor Miss Yamanaka, whom I had heard has a thing for making the light music club dress up in ridiculous ways. I had a lot of fun with the light music club, and we performed a few times too! Yui and Azusa taught me how to play guitar, Mugi helped me with piano and Mio taught me the bass. 

I wasn’t ready for the drums. 

 

Anyways. As the year progressed everyone began to get excited for the school festival, clubs could show off their talents, skills and general activities. Gilbert and Francis were most excited since _they_ were in charge of the class activity. 

You see the decisions went off like this…

 

“Ok class as you know the school festival is coming up, I need a few volunteers to be in charge of the class activity and get everything ready. now… what about you Isabel? You seem capable enough to be one of the leaders.” The teacher asked.

 

Isabel scratched the back of her neck and glanced to her brother and boyfriend, both whom shook their heads. 

 

“Sorry Sir, Romano, Antonio and I have to Club activities, we’re pelting rotten tomatoes at teachers and selling the fresh ones. Actually, we’re looking for teachers to volunteer for our stall! ” She beamed.

  
The teacher stepped away from their table slightly before asking the rest of the class. 

 

“Sorry sir, The Canadian appreciation club is putting on a short film so we can’t,” Matthew sighed. 

The teacher had asked almost everyone until he Finally got to Francis, Gilbert and I.

 

“(Y/n)…. Please…” the teacher groaned .

  
“I can, but, I also have rehearsal for the light music club so I’d need to volunteer with people I know.” 

 

The teacher slammed his hand on his face and slowly dragged it down, dragging his features down on a grotesque level. 

 

“Gilbert and Francis will you-“

“WELL OF COURSE! YOU DIDN’T THINK YOU COULD LEAVE, THE AWESOME, GILBERT BEILSHMIDT OUT OF THIS, I MEAN I’M TOO AWESOME! AND THIS CLASS IS GOING TO HAVE THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER!”  Gilbert yelled as his excitement got the best of him. He jumped up onto the table and kept going on and on about how he’s gonna make the class Activity the best.

 

All the while Francis had been smirking and doodling in his book. 

 

Now that the class had volunteer representatives, the class had to pick an activity that we could host. One we could also take shifts doing. We decided on a Cafe, but not any cafe, a cosplay cafe. Well in all actuality it was a cafe where people would dress up, but most of us decided that we’d cosplay. As weeks turned to days, The school festival soon Approached. The school was in chaos, everyone was doing there best to provide a good schedule for their club activity and class activity. It was easy going in the light music club, we had rehearsals and tea and costume fittings a plenty, everyone was chill. 

 

It was the _class_ that I had to worry about. Apparently those doodles that Francis had been doodling were costume ideas for himself and Gilbert. Francis was going to dress in a bright pink dress and put his hair into pigtails to become a ‘magical girl’ and He had kept Gilbert’s costume very secretive so everyone was a littlescared. All we knew is that Gilbert wasn’t serving, no, he was in charge of rounding up customers. 

 

Then the day arrived. The school was in celebration and so on and so forth. The primary school had also come to see the school’s festivities and guess where a certain trio of 11 year olds went first? The cosplay cafe. 

But lets rewind to when I arrived for my shift. I had left the cafe when we were just about to open, Gilbert was the only one who wasn’t in their costume and so I was a little on edge not knowing what _it_ was. I had just finished my performance with the light music club, and was on my way back when I saw _IT._  

 

 _IT_ was big, yellow and oval.

 _IT_ had a beak and eyes above a face hole.

 _IT_ was holding flyers on a silver plate and had a tea towel over it’s wing.

 _IT_ was wearing fishnets and black heels.

 

 _IT_ was Gilbert. 

 

I didn’t know wether to laugh or run, there was a huge line into our classroom and it was all because of Gilbert and his… Gilbird cosplay. I walked to the door, right up to Gilbert and asked: “why?” He just gave me a goofy grin before pushing me inside. He had some SERIOUS explaining to do. I walked inside the cafe, it was hectic, I rushed behind a large curtain that we hung up and changed into my Sailor moon cosplay. I took a few orders and observed what and who my friends were dressed as..

 

Romano was a maid, all thanks to Isabel’s great persuasion skills and the fact that Antonio (for some reason) had the perfect maid outfit for his ‘little’ Romano. Isabel was a turtle, she was really enjoying it too. Antonio was a pirate and I can say more than a few girls requested him specifically to serve them, they were all so saddened by his leave for club activities. Matthew was dressed as Naruto, doing a bunch of hand gestures and everything. Maddeline was a hockey player. And everyone else was either a character off a tv show like ‘supernatural’ or ‘the Simpsons’. 

 

Then Came the trio. Feliciano Was desperate to see if the cafè sold pasta as no where else did, and Kiku was instantly intrigued by the fact that the cafe had “Cosplay” in front of it. They both made a bee-line to the cafe while Ludwig was dragged against his will. He DID NOT want to see his brother dressed ridiculously. So when the trio saw Gilbert the Gilbird in front of the cafe…. Ludwig just wanted to run. He began backing up ready to break for it when he heard his death sentence. 

 

“YO WEST! HOW’D YOU LIKE MY COSTUME!” 

 

Ludwig bolted his eyes towards his brother to see him waving, Feliciano and kiku taking photos of and beside Gilbert. In defeat, Ludwig marched up to the group as if he wasn’t embarrassed, he ‘complimented’ his brother and walked in to the cafe. Dragging in the two whom wanted to go in the first place. 

 

“Ve~ Ludwig, wasn’t Gilbert’s costume funny?” Feliciano giggled.  

 

Ludwig nodded in response, nothing more and nothing less. The trio reached a sign in the front of the cafe “please wait to be seated” with a little yellow bird beside the writing. (Ludwig was triggered). I saw the group and approached, almost instantly being bombarded by Kiku’s camera flash. 

 

“Welcome to the cafe! I will be your waitress today-“

 

“Is everyone else dressed as great as you and Gilbert?” Kiku asked out of the blue.

 

“uh.. I mean Matthew is dressed as Naruto and Romano is a maid but-“

 

Kiku went on the hunt for the two Waiters. I sighed and brought the other two to a table for three, Feliciano was asking me a bunch of questions on if they had pasta, Ludwig was begging me to go hide Gilbert and I was just assuming that Kiku was harassing Matthew for photos. I eventually calmed the three down, dragging Kiku to his chair as soon as I heard Romano screaming “get away from me,”, telling Feliciano that I would personally make him pasta and telling Ludwig to calm down because Gilbert was staying outside of the Cafe. 

 

Or so I thought. 

 

Towards the end of the day when the cafe was packed, Gilbert and Francis had made a make shift stage at the front of the room. Francis pressed play on a stereo that came out of no where and the two started to dance to [levan polkka ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VI04ZyYY3RQ)by hatsune miku. Kiku was about ready to drop his introverted nature and go dance with them but I shoved him back down into his seat before he could, so he was left taking pictures of the two. 

 

As soon as that performance was over Ludwig had shoved money my way and vacated the premises, dragging Feliciano with him. Kiku stayed until it was time to close, he was so disappointed to hear that we were closing, but had some form of sick joy when he heard Gilbert utter… no actually when Gilbert screamed: 

 

“THE ZIPPER IS STUCK, IM STUCK IN THIS BIRD, HEEEELLLLP,” 

 

Ok maybe more than just Kiku found a sick joy in that…. Maybe all of us did.


	14. Chapter 13: ~the comforting Mr Beilshmidt~

Year 8 rolled in and I was terrified. Why? Because the light music club was on the verge of disbanding? No, because we get more homework? No. I was terrified because my mother told me year 8 was “hell year”. Not hell yeah, hell YEAR. According to her, it’s the year where friends can become enemies, true catastrophes are formed and life feels as if you could die at any second. But in the end it’s only just a small minuscule part of your life. Its seems like everything is ending but its nothing really. 

 

That’s what had happened to me, I got in such a situation where I felt as if nothing could help me, that no one could help me. We ended up almost losing the light music club but Yui’s little sister thankfully saved us. My homework was piling up but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. What almost “killed me” was the rumour going around that I had a crush on Gilbert! Just because we were so close didn’t mean I had a crush on him! I constantly was teased for it, when I denied it people only thought of it as a solidification. Then came rumours, upon rumours, upon rumours. 

 

“Just try and ignore them (Y/n),” Isabel said as we were walking out of the school.

 

“I try but they only persist,” 

 

“Who are ‘they’ exactly?” 

 

“Everyone who isn’t in our friendship group. Actually I think Francis is buying into it,” I sighed.

 

Isabel rubbed my back a little as we continued our way to the gate. When we got there we were met with a fuming Gilbert and a confused Antonio. I knew why Gilbert was angry, He didn’t exactly like some of the rumours going around either. I explained what was going on to the all too oblivious Antonio, he did exactly the same thing his sister did as he noticed I had become sadder. That day, I had no idea who or why. But someone started another rumour that I was in a love triangle with Antonio _and_ Gilbert. 

 

It was the dumbest thing ever but people actually hated me for it. It affected me in a stupid way and the way I look back on it… I feel pretty stupid too. But anyway, when that rumour came around I felt as if no one would believe me. So I faked an illness. I faked being sick a lot. Like a lot a lot. To the point where I hoped people would forget of my existence like they did in primary school. 

  
It was close to the end of the year and it was one of those days where I’d come to school and have a good day before it was ruined by a rumour again. By the end of the school day I was behind the school in the banned area crying, I hated having those dumb rumours on top of everything else was getting to me. 

 

“(Y/n),”

 

I jumped as I heard my name. I wiped as many tears away as I could before facing the mysterious person. 

“G-gilbert what are you doing here?” I sniffled.

 

“I saw you come out here crying. I wanted to come out sooner but I was stuck In detention,” he Pouted.  

“Why were you in detention?” I hiccup. 

“When am I not,” he chuckles “today I tried to smuggle Gilbird into school, that’s why I was late and because I was late I was told off by a teacher in the halls, the teacher went to finish his rant when Gilbird popped out of my bag and went to attack the teacher and…. So on and so forth..” He sighed 

Somehow a giggle bubbled out from in between my sobs and eventually instead of sobbing I was laughing at my Prussian friend and his antics. Gilbert smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, while I was having my laughing fit, Gilbert shuffled over to me and held out his hand for me to grab. I gladly took it and pulled myself up, almost dragging Gilbert to the floor which made me giggle more. I grabbed my bag from off of the grass and swung it over my shoulders before starting towards the gates of the school with Gilbert. 

 

“They didn’t take Gilbird off me you know,” Gilbert stated.

 

“Really?!” 

 

He nodded his head whilst wearing his signature grin, he made a short whistle and the little yellow puffball hovered out of his backpack and onto his head. I squealed at how cute Gilbird was, causing Gilbert to laugh. 

 

“Seems like your emotions turned right round there frau,” 

 

I stopped laughing for a second and realised I had changed my emotions, pretty quickly too. That’s the mistake Gilbert had made, while we were still walking in the direction of Gilbert’s house I started to think back to why I had been crying in the first place, how Gilbert had made it all go away, but then back to what made me cry. This slowly made me become depressed and on the verge of tears once again. 

 

_No! No crying while Gilbert’s around! You are a strong independent woman who can get over a little rumour!…. uh… maybe?…I think I am….well…. at least last until Gilbert leaves!_

 

I was desperately trying to keep my tears down, giving myself an inner pep talk, then Gilbert said this: 

 

“(Y/n) you missed your street… I told you ages ago! Hello?! Are you listening? He- Oooo it’s starting to rain! Uh oh, Gilbird quickly! Back in my bag, you’re gonna get wet!” 

 

He grabbed my hand and we began running to his house, the light rain becoming very heavy. We burst through the front door of his house, falling to the floor, only for Gilbert to scramble up to a standing position and bolt to his room. I assume this was to make sure Gilbird was OK. I on the other hand was still on the floor, my hair dripping, my clothes sticking to my skin, my emotions trying not to spill out of me. The only sounds I could hear were Gilbert’s rushing footsteps and the rain pounding against the ground outside. 

 

I slowly sat up onto my knees, sudden pain shooting up my arms from my palms, I looked down at my palms. They were scraped up a little from the carpet in the hallway and they stung like crazy. I really couldn’t hold back my tears then, I started to cry, the hot salty tears falling down my cheeks onto my hands which soothed them in a way but also made them hurt even more. 

 

Then Gilbert stomped back down stairs. Only to find me; the sobbing best friend, staring into her hands. He began to run down the stairs, screaming in panic: 

 

“OHMYGOD(Y/N)WHYAREYOUCRYINGAREYOUOK?”

 

I didn’t answer him, I only stared at my bleeding hands. Gilbert ran behind me to shut the door before kneeling down in front of me to see what was wrong. He gave my hands one look before gasping, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the bathrooms upstairs. Almost slipping once or twice, he put my hands under the faucet and turned on the water, at first it was scolding hot so I ended up shrieking in pain and retracting my hands away from the water. 

 

“GILBERT THAT’S FOR WHEN I HAVE A BURN NOT FOR WHEN I SCRAPED MY HANDS AND BESIDE THE WATER IS TOO HOT!” I yelled.

 

Gilbert scrambled once again and searched the bathroom cabinets for the first aid kit. Once he had found it, he sat me on the edge of the bathtub, he placed the first aid kit on the toilet lid before calming himself down a little. When calm, He sat down beside me and faced my hands toward him, he opened the kit and pulled out two cleansing wipes and two small rolls of bandage. He wiped my hands with the wipes which stung like a Bitch, before rolling the bandages around my hands. After a couple of minutes, I was patched up. Gilbert then proceeded to put the first aid kit away, turn off the water which he forgot was running and dragged me to his room. 

 

I stood in the doorway looking on to the Prussian in confusion (still in tears mind you) as he went through his draws and wardrobe trying to look for something. He soon stopped and dragged me into the room, throwing something soft at my face and ran out, shutting the door behind him. 

 

I pulled the soft thing off my face only to find they were soft things. When I looked at the soft things I found they were clothes… Gilbert’s clothes. The outfit was made up of a black shirt that read ‘my milkshake brings all the boys’ in bright white letters along side a picture of a milkshake, dark blue pyjama pants and a yellow jumper that was all to big for me. 

 

I looked at the Door and then back to the clothes and then to Gilbird. I sighed hanging my head down. _I’m supposed to change out of my wet clothes into these aren't I?_ I reluctantly pulled off my wet clothes along with my bag, leaving me in my underwear (which was the only part of me which was dry) before I pulled on all the clothes. As I figured, all of it was too big. Not that I didn’t mind the top and jumper being big. I actually kinda liked wearing Gilbert’s old jumpers… no it was the pants that annoyed me because every 30 seconds I had to pull them up. 

 

I opened the door, surprised to find Gilbert not there. I wandered down the hall trying to find Gilbert when I eventually heard his voice, downstairs. I waddled (yes waddled) downstairs and followed the sound of Gilbert’s voice. I found him in the kitchen, speaking German into the phone. I decided not to make myself be known until he had hung up. 

 

“Gilbert who was that?” I asked.

 

Gilbert whipped his head around to me, shuffling up to my face, he looked up and down my body as if to examine me. It was rather creepy… he then grabbed my wrist (for about the 18th time that day) and dragged me against my will into the living room. He sat me on one of the couches that was parallelthe TV before switching on said device  and changing the channel to nickelodeon where Spongebob squarepants was playing. Gilbert then disappeared upstairs again. I stared at the screen in confusion. Why was I watching Spongebob squarepants? where did Gilbert go? AND WHAT ON EARTH WAS HE DOING?! 

 

As I watched the square yellow sponge and pink starfish annoy the octopus on screen, (which I can't lie, reminded me a whole lot of Antonio and Gilbert -and possibly Francis- bothering Romano) I began to hear a ruckus coming from upstairs. I didn't bother going up as I knew, it was Gilbert being Gilbert. After about an episode of Spongebob, Gilbert came back down stairs with a ton of blankets and pillows which he proceeded to dump on my head. 

 

"ow," I grumbled.

 

"Sorry (n/N)! but we need all of this down here! we're gonna build a pillow fort!"

 

"spongebob and a pillow fort..... are we 6? cause last time I checked we were 14," I huffed.  

 

"no. but it's cold and what's better on a cold and sad day then a pillow fort and a good cartoon! and besiiiiiiiides, you're staying the night. since it's raining heavily you can't exactly walk home and Ludwig's in the same situation. he's stuck with the Italians,"  _Ludwig and Romano are in for a rough night. "_ And my parents are on a family trip... so i'd be really lonely if your parents came and picked you up. I asked my fam and they said it was OK," 

 

"is that who you were talking to before?" I asked.  

 

He nodded his head and gave me a small shy smile. "yeah... anyway, when you were getting changed I called your parents and they said it was cool. well called them before my parents called. any- OHMYGOSH I FORGOT FOOD!" 

 

Gilbert then bolted out of the room once again to get food and our dinner which consisted of pizza and gumi bears. after we had our food we built the "pillow fort" which failed and ended up with me sitting in Gilbert's lap as we were trapped in a tangled mess of blankets with our only view of the outside world being a cushion sized hole which we could watch the TV out of.  I laughed at the TV as Gilbert had changed the settings to make the audio German, I couldn't understand anything but there were some moments that were just hilarious.

 

(purposely changing tenses here)

 

"[German](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xV2ksNgEn9w) [Spongebob](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onl8y1tMiVc) , Officially my new favourite spongebob" I laugh as Spongebob began yelling at Mr Krabs. 

 

Gilbert joins in on my laughing fit as we watch episode after episode of Spongebob. We watch too many episodes to count, we watch them until it's really late, that's all I know. My eyes began to feel droopy, my head continuing to fall only for me to jerk back up again. 

 

"Are you sleepy birdie?" 

_birdie?_

 

I nod looking up into the crimson eyes of my best friend.  _he has REALLY pretty eyes, I don't know why people think they're creepy..._  Gilbert chuckles at my sleepy state before lightly pulling my head on to his chest. His heart beat almost like a lullaby. 

 

"go to sleep (Y/n), I don't think we could escape the pillow fort even if we tried at the moment," he chuckles

 

I wearily nod my head, slowly closing my eyes and snuggling into his chest. the last thing I feel is something warm against my forehead. 

 

(GILBY'S POV)

_(Y/n), I thought I could help you calm down today. I brought Gilbird for you. Granted I got in trouble but that doesn't matter to me. I thought I could protect you... I guess I'm not trying hard enough, but then I have to make sure I'm not trying too hard or I might become a yandere._

 

I look over to (Y/n), her head bobbing around cutely as she struggles to stay awake. _He he, She reminds me of Gilbird when he's hesitant to fall asleep._

 

"are you sleepy birdie?" 

 

_Oops. I called her birdie. well it does fit her._

 

she nods her head while looking at me, her eyes half lidded, hiding apart of her beautiful (E/C) eyes. I chuckle at her cuteness, _she's like a little puppy._ I lightly grab at the side of her head, placing her head delicately on my chest.

 

"go to sleep (Y/n), I don't think we could escape the pillow fort even if we tried at the moment," 

 

she nods her and snuggles herself further into my chest, her breathing becomes longer and more peaceful indicating she's asleep. I take this chance to kiss her forehead, a small hum escapes her lips unexpectedly which causes me to jerk my head back and blush furiously. 

 

_gottverdammt, i'm so annoyed with those rumours... but it's only because the ones about me are right._


	15. Chapter 14 ~THE CURL~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place around December and January yes. But I’m basing it off of December and January in the Southern Hemisphere so it’s SUMMER rather than winter.In Aus the Christmas break is from December 19th(ish) to January 31st or February 3.   
> (F/A/C) - favourite anime character  
> (This one is a long chapter! )

 

It was the Christmas break, January of the new year in all actuality. The air was fluctuating between hot and cool, and school had ended for the previous year. I was at that time where, I was glad every dumb thing was over and I was awaiting the next school year where I could get a fresh start. How I waited was by reading, watching anime and listening to music, while being cooped up in my room and occasionally going over to Romano’s. Gilbert had been on a trip to his cousin’s for Christmas and new year so, I was awfully bored without him screaming while chasing Gilbird or something. 

But to be completely honest, I was happy in my room fantasising about (F/A/C). 

 

Gilbert and Ludwig came back in the first week of January. Gilbert complaining about his uptight cousin Roderich, Ludwig complaining to Feliciano about his brother’s behaviour towards their cousin and Romano complaining that they came back. Yep the holidays then weren’t too eventful… that was until Francis and Matthew had invited all of us (And Madeline) on a camping trip with their family. 

 

“We’re going where? And with who?” Romano growled, clutching onto Kumajiro while Matthew was packing his hockey gear away. 

 

“On a camping trip with My family and you guys. My parents and Francis’ and My Other cousin’s wanted us to bond more, and My cousin and Francis refused unless they could have other people there. So everyone is allowed to bring the least 5 friends, That’s only because My twin brother ,Alfred, kept complaining on how many friends he wanted to bring.” Matthew sighed shoving his skates next to his desk and releasing Kuma from Romano’s death grip. 

 

“That’s gonna be a lot of people especially if your parents and Francis’ and your other cousin’s parents are gonna be there.” I murmured, head resting in my palm as I span in Matthew’s desk chair. 

 

“Oh The parents aren’t coming, they just wanted me, my brother, Francis and my cousin to bond. Plus Arthur and his friends are really mature so my family trust them, Also Francis’ mother has to take care of Gianna.” 

 

Me and Romano just started at him in disbelief. This was _totally_ not gonna end badly at all. 

 

“Congratulations! You’re going to witness murder first hand!” Romano huffed falling back into the pillows on the bed.

 

“ So who are you taking?” I asked, completely ignoring the frustrated Romano.

 

“um… Madeline, you two and I was thinking of asking Kiku to come because my brother might enjoy his company, they’re both very into anime.”  

 

Romano let out a sigh of what I could only assume was relief while pulling a pillow out from under his head and holding it close to his chest.

 

“Thank god neither he potato bastard or Mio fratello aren’t coming.” 

 

“ Actually they are, Francis invited them along with the Carriedo twins and Gilbert,” Matthew whispered.

 

“WHAT?!” Romano bolted up yelling, Throwing the pillow at me.

 

Romano immediately ran out of the room, trying to find Francis as so he could strangle him. Not only was Francis not there, he was actually at Roma’s house as this was happening, Something about chatting with Aunty Maria and My Mother for permission or something. 

 

So a week rolled by and we were off to this mysterious camping trip in the woods. There was quite a lot of us so we had to take two cars to the camping grounds, Francis and Matthew apparently had a 7 seated car because all his family members can’t sit together, so they sit in opposites parts of the car… Well anyways, The seating arrangements were to go as followed; In one car it was gonna be Francis’ mother driving, Kiku in the front seat because he supposedly gets car sick, Then the BTT and then Ludwig, Feliciano and Romano. In the second car it was gonna be; My mother driving, me in the front seat because it’s so much better than the back where Matthew, Madeline and Isabel were. 

 

But as you could probably tell, A certain hot headed Italian didn’t like the idea of sitting in an overly loud car watching his brother and his worst enemy be all gooey. Not surprisingly Kiku and Ludwig too, didn’t like the idea of being in a loud car Made up of Gilbert, Francis and Antonio singing ‘My heart will go on’ like Pterodactyls, simultaneously doing idiotic dance moves while Feli attempts to copy them. 

So, we had to change the Car seating arrangement to make everyone happy and that was as hard as it sounds. Basically we had to break up the BTT. So in the first car it ended up being; Francis’ mother driving with Kiku in the front, Madeline then Matthew and Francis behind them and behind them was Antonio, Feliciano and Ludwig. So then in my car it was Gilbert stuck next to Isabel and Romano, while I was living it up in the front having control over the radio. 

 

Doesn’t mean that Gilbert didn’t get his Cèline Dion sing along though. 

 

The day we were supposed to leave, we were to leave by 7 so we could get to the camping grounds (over near the 4th city) by 10, but that wasn’t the case because a certain pair of Italians still hadn’t woken up yet from their nap. We had gotten up at 5 that day so we could all meet at Francis’ and have breakfast before getting the cars properly prepared and making sure everything there. Out of every one there, the three most tired were the Italians and Madeline, but Madeline was always like that. 

 

The Italian brothers decided to take a nap while Madeline stuck it out and said she’d sleep on the car ride up. So while everyone was filling up the cars with camping equipment, Feliciano and Romano were napping. When it got to 7 and everybody started getting in the car, the two were still asleep in Francis’ house on the living room couches. We tried to wake them up normally by shaking them, but that was a failure. We got to about two options: Take them to the car or wake them up violently.

 

Ludwig decided to pick up Feliciano and take him into the car. Madeline was in the car sleeping already and everyone from the first car decided it’d be best if they head off first… if only it wasn’t Francis’ home. So they were stuck waiting in their car while myself, Gilbert, Francis and Isabel were trying to figure out how to wake up Romano. My mother was waiting in her car and Francis’ mother was waiting at the door. 

 

“What if we punch him in the gut? He seems to do that to Antonio a lot to wake him up, not to mention he did that to me this morning when I almost fell asleep,” Gilbert said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. I could practically see the devil horns and dark aura on him. 

 

“Gilbert, Mon ami, that won’t work. Maybe sleeping beauty here needs a kiss from his lover.” Francis suggested, glancing at Isabel who was looking over her boyfriend from behind the couch.

Isabel started blushing while slowly backing away from her boyfriend’s sleeping body. Not adding any input whatsoever. I was crouched down next to Romano, looking up and down for any sort of way I could wake him up, ignoring the slowly heating discussion between Gilbert and Francis of how to wake him up. I was almost certain there was no way to wake him up, that was until I looked at his curl. 

 

_It certainly wouldn’t hurt to try right? I mean when my hair gets pulled it hurts like crazy so it must with his curl right?_

 

I stood over Romano slightly as so I could reach his curl, I was actually very excited to tug at Roman’s curl for some odd reason. I had never done it before in my life and it was like I was about to unlock a well awaited achievement. My hand hovered over the small strand(s?) of hair protruding from the left (my left, his right) side of his head and just as I was about to grab it, Isabel yelled “(Y/N), DON’T!” But it was too late. 

I had grabbed Romano’s curl. His eyes bolted open, a swirling mix of passion and death in his eyes. Before I could react, he had spontaneously pulled me up onto the couch and pinned me under him. A dark evil smirk plastered itself on his face. A low chuckle left his lips as I lay there, in utter shock, of what just happened. Francis, Gilbert and Isabel had gone silent as Romano began to lean down closer to my face. His face inched closer to mine, his warm breath against my face, he moved his face slowly away from mine and down toward my ear. His breath tickled my neck and ear, giving me all types of shivers down my spine. 

 

“ _Never, Not ever will you touch my curl AGAIN. Unless you want to end up like Antonio or Isabel did.”_ He growled in a low (threateningly) seductive voice.

He then proceeded to push himself off me, pick himself up off the couch, grab his backpack (which he had used as a pillow) from underneath my head and walk out the house. I laid there on the couch, wide eyed, mouth hung open and face bright red. _What did he do to Antonio and Isabel?_ I looked over to the two boys seeing as I forgot where Isabel was standing after that little event and examined their facial expressions. Gilbert was as surprised as I was only he didn’t have the blush on his face and Francis was letting out a low evil little laugh, now Francis, Francis was the one with the blush on his face. 

 

“Isabel? What did Romano, do to you and Antonio?” I asked turning my head towards her. she was shaking her head and covering her mouth as if trying not to laugh. 

“Yes do tell,” Francis persisted. 

Isabel scratched her neck and let out a light laugh before sighing and saying what she had to say. “Yeah, about that. You see I had dared Toni to pull Roma’s curl and he ended up getting a punch to the stomach… but whenever I try I sorta, well kinda, get attacked…. With kisses.” She finished, blushing. 

 

“Do you think that happens with all the Vargas boys?” I asked everyone in general.

At that moment Francis walked off into the direction of his sister’s room, “Gianna! I have something to tell you about your on again, off again lover!”

 

We all ran to stop him from ruining his sister’s innocent mind… further. 

 

After that debacle, we were on our way to the camp grounds! The Car ride was long and somewhat boring most of the time. There where moments such as Gilbert’s Cèline dion sing along. Only he was the only one singing along while I was filming it and Romano was complaining about it. Then there was the moment where Gilbert started to laugh like crazy at his phone and when I asked why, he had shown me a text from Francis. 

 

**Francy pants: Well I told your little brother about the curl thing, he didn’t believe me and attempted it to prove me wrong and let’s just say…. He won’t be doing it again any time soon.**

 

I started laughing too. And then there was when Romano said he was gonna take another nap because he was still tired. When Romano had fallen asleep both me and Isabel exchanged glances before saying to Gilbert: “ _YOU’RE_ waking him up this time,” 

 

Time passed and the Car trip had ended, we had gotten past the 4th town and into a special secluded part of the forest to a camping spot that, apparently, only people from Matthew’s family knew of. We had ended up in a clearing off a fair distances way from the roads, it was beautiful there, it was an open grass area surrounded by large oak and maple trees (no wonder Matthew spoke fondly of this place). It seemed so magical to be there. Something I did notice that didn’t seem natural about the place was the 3 tents that had already been pitched there. 

 

When we got out of the car and started unloading everything, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only thing was that Francis’ mother had disappeared. after we had pitched 4 tents of our own and put everything away, Francis’ mother emerged back out from one of the pre-pitched tents, following her was a group of 3 boys, one of them called to another of the tents where 4 boys rolled out from. 

 

“MATTIE!” A blonde boy who looked a lot like Matthew yelled, running up to him and engulfing him in a spine crushing hug. 

 

“A-alfred I can’t breathe,” Matthew gasped.  

 

Madeline ended up prying the overly loud ‘Alfred’, off of Matthew. 

 

“Well, We’ll leave you all to it, you better behave yourselves and remember Arthur is in charge Francis. You may be the big cat back at home but for now you have to listen to your cousin. I don’t wanna hear about you two fighting again. I have 7 little spies now,” Francis’ mother said gesturing to our group of friends.

 

"Oui maman,” Francis mumbled.

 

With that both mother’s were off and we were left for the next 3 days. This is when I Fully examined the boys who were standing in front of me. One by one they started to introduce themselves, or at least someone started to introduce them. 

 

“Well, everybody this is my twin brother Alfred, he’s American…. Don’t ask, our mother is French-Canadian our father is British-American. You can guess from there.” Matthew said gesturing towards the blondie who was loud as ever, he had baby blue eyes covered by glasses and he seemed to have an almost opposite personality to his brother. 

 

“And guys this is my little bro mattie!” Alfred said introducing him to his friends. “Uh, Alfred I’m older than you by an hour and a half,” Matthew muttered but Alfred seemed to pay no attention. 

 

“And the blond brit who is giving Francis a dirty look is Arthur,” Matthew said gesturing to a blond boy with literally the largest eyebrows I have ever seen. Now I know what Gilbert had meant whenever he said ‘I know a guy’ when referring to eyebrows. He also was definitely giving Francis a dirty look, which Francis was returning with an evil smirk. 

 

“Oh Arthur, long time no see… ah what a glorious time it was, not seeing you that is,” Francis laughed.

 

“Zip it frog or do you want me to cut your ‘glorious’ hair in your sleep. again.” Arthur threatened.

 

Francis let out a sudden gasp while clutching his head causing a triumphant smirk to spread on Arthur’s face. Arthur then cut out of his triumph phase to address everyone of our group. 

 

“ Sorry to be rude, as Matthew had said, I’m Arthur it’s lovely to meet you all. Also, hi Gilbert, Ludwig.” 

 

The germans themselves gave a small nod. It was then we were introduced to the boys behind Alfred and Arthur. First was Alfred’s friends, first there was a fairly shy brunet Lithuanian boy named Toris Laurinaitis, then there was the blond Danish pineapple who reminded me of Markell quite a bit, Matthias Kølher. Finally a dark brunet Australian boy (who was actually from the 4th town who was an exchange student at Alfred’s school) with equally as large (if not smaller) and thick eyebrows than Arthur, named Jett Smith[1]. Then to Arthur’s two friends, one was a Norwegian boy who had a very blank face, who didn’t seem to show too much emotion much like Kiku but had blonde hair, a hair pin and wore a navy blue sailor uniform, his name was Lukas Bondevik. Matthias seemed rather fond of Lukas. Finally was a brunet Romanian boy who prided himself on a classic vampire-esc look, this was Vladimir Lupei [2]. 

 

After everyone was introduced to one another we had to decide sleeping arrangements. Apparently for the boys from the first town, they’d be sleeping; Arthur and his friends in one tent, Alfred and his friends in a bigger tent and all their supplies in the third tent, we were to put our supplies in there too but decided against it. Mainly because we had been told before hand that Alfred liked to eat a lot and The Italian brother’s weren’t gonna take their chances of having the pasta they Brought being eaten. 

Our sleeping arrangements had become a little more complicated. You see, The girls were supposed to be in their own tent but Romano wanted to share a tent with Isabel, Matthew and Madeline wanted to sleep under the stars, Francis wanted to sleep in a tent with the Other two members of their friendship group, as did Feliciano. But that would leave me in a tent alone. I actually wanted to share a tent with someone but pushed that away to let everyone have what they wanted. 

 

The first night went with the whole group bonding, we did a bunch stuff together like tell ghost stories, eat roasted marshmallows and got to know each other a lot more. Like Matthew had guessed Kiku and Alfred had hit it off immediately, even if Kiku was hesitant at first. Surprisingly Antonio seemed to take a liking to Arthur (this might of crushed Francis a little) which was a little shocking to Arthur but it didn’t seem to affect him too much. 

We then went to our respective tents. The BTT conversing can be heard from one; Romano and Arthur yelling for them to stop from two different tents with his girlfriend/his friends; the sound of munching coming from the far side of camp; small little ‘ve’ sounds and snoring coming from the tent on the other side of my tent. Then finally the sound of whispering coming from where the fire was, Matthew telling Madeline the different constellations that he sees. 

 

Then there was me, attempting to stay as silent as I could, feeling depressed because I was lonely. 

 

~to be continued~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - I didn’t want to use the name Kirkland for Australia’s last name so I changed it to a popular Aussie last name, that being smith   
> [2]- Romania doesn’t have a proper human name like a lot of characters so I used the first name which is the first name I hear the most and a Random Romanian last name.


	16. Chapter 15: ~continuation: a day with the Prussian~

 

The next day was fairly different, I woke up to the scent of food. Following the scent, I crawled out of my tent to find Matthew and Madeline, being the only two who were awake, were making a ton of pancakes over a fire. I didn’t question it, I mean food is food. I greeted the two Canadians warm heartedly, Matthew gave me a big smile while handing me a plate of pancakes, I looked over at Madeline and saw a small ghost of a smile on her lips too. I felt kinda awkward, being the only other person there at the moment. A third wheel.

 

It was no less than a minute later that Gilbert emerged, not from his tent though. He appeared from the bushes, sat down next to me and got handed a plate of pancakes too, before looking at me with a large cheesy grin. This caused me to blush a bit for some weird reason. 

 

**(Tense change)**

 

“Where were you?” I ask as I watch him wolf down his pancakes.

 

he looks to me for a second and gives me a smile while still having chewed pancake in his mouth. I nudge him, going ‘ew’ while doing so. He chuckles at that and swallows his food before actually speaking to me. 

 

“I was out for a walk to see if there was anything interesting, I woke up early and asked Matthew if there was any special place worth exploring with someone, he told me of somewhere to go so I went out to find it so I could go back to it later, wanna join me In exploring it?” Gilbert asks nudging me back.

 

“What is this place?” 

 

he puts his finger up to his lips and whispers to me “secret,” he then proceeds to stand up hand the plate back to Matthew and announce he’s gonna wake everyone up for breakfast. But about 5 minutes later he comes back alone and holding his phone. 

 

“What is it?” I ask as he contently looks at his phone.

 

He looks up from his device and shows me a picture of his brother, feliciano and kick sleeping together in their tent, Ludwig sleeping on his side holding one of feliciano’s arms within his grip, feliciano lying peacefully on his back sandwiched between the two, and Kiku snuggled up beside feliciano as if he were a child… or a cat… I let out a small “awe” at how adorable the three are, before pushing Gilbert’s phone back towards him. 

 

“They’re too cute to wake up,” Gilbert says scratching the back of his neck.  

 

“If you won’t wake them up I will,” Madeline says walking by us, hockey stick in hand. 

 

“W-Wait!” Gilbert yells pulling back the girl and running into the tents instead. 

 

This causes me to laugh hard, the fact of how quickly Gilbert went from adoring to protective and panicky was hilarious but what was even more so was when Madeline turned around, she had a smirk on her lips. 

 

“You weren’t planning on waking them up that way were you?” I giggle.

 

“Nah, I wanted to see how ‘mr. My brother and his friends are so adorable’ reacted to it,” she chuckles. 

Soon everyone filters out of their tents and begin chatting and such, during this time though, Gilbert goes missing. I only catch glimpses of him ducking in and out of his Tent and my own as well as the supply tent. No one but me notices this, so while everyone is having a good early morning chat (AKA Francis and Arthur decided to stay in their tents for an extra 30 minutes, so no one Is fighting) I slip away from them, going back into my tent when I see Gilbert rush back in there. 

 

“Gilbert what are you doing,” I crawl in behind him causing him to jump at the sudden shock.

 

“Jeez, don’t do that (y/n)! And I’m getting stuff ready for our little exploration. I’m basically done, just get changed and we can go, I packed you a bag for today so you don’t need to worry,” Gilbert insists 

 

I nod and push Gilbert out of my tent while i get changed. I change into some black boots, denim shorts and a plain (F/C) t-shirt. I step out of the tent and get my bag from Gilbert. we tell people we’re leaving before we set off to this mysterious destination. Gilbert leads me through the forest, and as we get deeper into the forest Gilbert suddenly stops me. 

 

“Wha-?“

“Ssssshhh, listen, do you hear it?” He asks.  

 

I listen around, hearing nothing, I shake my head. He chuckles a bit before grabbing my hand and dragging me in the direction of this supposed sound. As we get closer to this mystery place I do start to hear a noise, like something constantly falling, or pouring, or roaring. We end up in another clearing, In front of me is a lake, a small lake but a lake, and that sound. That sound was a waterfall. water cascades down rocks into the brilliant blue-ish green water.

 

“Welp! We’re here!” Gilbert yells, patting my back rather roughly.

 

I jump a little when he pats my back but don’t hesitate to walk towards the water. I crouch down near the edge and poke my finger into the water. _Its cold, but refreshing kind of cold I hope_. I start to undo the laces on my boots and pull off my socks, shoving them inside my boot, while I put my feet into the water. _Yep, refreshing kinda cold._ I look back to see what Gilbert is doing to see a picnic blanket set up, his shoes and bag sitting on the blanket and Gilbert himself is Currently……..stripping. 

 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” I question loudly.

 

Gilbert looks up from his belt buckle to me, he just gives me a shrug then continues to strip. I quickly rush my bag and shoes over to the picnic blanket before bolting back to the water’s edge plonking my feet back into the water, I keep my eyes focused only on the water rippling against the shore and my legs. I hear a splash sound and look up to see Gilbert resurfacing. _Is he… he can’t be… no he isn’t nude is he?_ I avert my eyes from Gilbert, my eyes focusing on a little stick that’s floating in the water, I get hypnotised by the way the little stick bobbed in the water, _up, down, up, down, up down,_ I get so distracted that I almost don’t notice the hand grabbing my ankle. 

 

That is until I get dragged into the water. 

 

 I panic as cold water washes over me. I kick at whatever has a hold of me and successfully get my leg free’d from the squishy being. I take a huge gasp of air as I resurface, everything in my body calming down, that’s when I hear something else re-surface. Two arms wrap around my arms and torso, pulling me towards the body of my captor. 

 

“Damn it (y/n), you didn’t have to kick me in the face, I was gonna let you go… eventually.” Gilbert laughs.

 

My calm turns to anger as I struggle to spin in Gilbert’s arms. When I do turn I give Gilbert a harsh glare, pushing myself away from him. 

 

“YOU IDIOT! I was panicking! I could of drowned! I could of knocked you our when I was panicking and you could of drowned! And you’re lucky I don’t have my phone on me other wise you’d be double dead and as well as killing one of us could of killed my phone so we couldn’t call anyone and on top of that I was scared shitless! And-…… wait….. a-are you what I think you are?” I end my rant with the sudden realisation of _why_ I was avoiding looking at Gilbert. 

 

“Huh? What do you think I am?” he tilts his head slightly while asking me this.

 

“….ya know… you _were_ stripping before..” I mumble looking anywhere but Gilbert. 

 

“You think I’m…pffft… No! I’m wearing my underwear! That’s why I was packing stuff from our tents, I knew I’d be swimming and brought a second pair. I did the same with you too.” He laughs 

 

My head snaps towards him, anger rising once again. 

 

“YOU WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR?!” 

 

Gilbert laughs at me as he swims away, myself trying to catch up to him but at a much slower pace because my clothes were creating a drag force. I grumble, putting my chase with Gilbert on pause as I get out of the water to take off my exterior clothing. I march out of the water and just past the picnic blanket, so I don’t get anything wet, i walk right up to the edge of the forest and begin to pull off the shirt clinging to my body. After some struggle I am free of my t-shirt and I hang it up on a random tree branch, this left me in my bra and soaking shorts. When I begin to pull off my shorts I feel eyes on my back. 

 

“Pervert!” I yell over my shoulder 

 

“You looked at me when I stripped! That makes you a pervert too!” Gilbert yells back.

 

I roll my eyes, pulling off my shorts with great struggle, almost dragging my underwear down with them. Almost. Once just left in my bra and panties, I bolt to the water where Gilbert sits surprised. I dive into the water and shortly after, I grab Gilbert by the arm, resurfacing from the water and pulling him close to me I give him an evil smirk, his face contorts in confusion while his cheeks give off a bright red hue. 

 

I move my hands slowly up Gilbert’s arms up to his shoulders and pull myself close to Gilbert’s ear, “You shouldn’t have pulled me under water and you shouldn’t of gone through my underwear gilby,” I whisper before using all my force to push him under water by his shoulders. 

 

When Gilbert came back up I was already swimming toward the water fall. 

 

This amusing competition of ‘who can pull or push who underwater most’ went on for about two hours before we got really tired. I pull myself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the shore, too tired to move any further, when I feel someone pick me up from my waist. I’m hoisted up on to Gilbert’s shoulder fireman style as he walks toward the picnic blanket, I’m gently placed down on said blanket before a towel is thrown at my head. 

 

“Gee thanks Gilbert. Couldn’t of just passed it to me, had to throw it at me,” I respond in my favourite vocal tone. Sarcastically. 

 

He chuckles at me. I pull the towel off my head and wrap it over my shoulders, bringing my knees up to my chest. Gilbert having his towel worn the same way, only he’s sitting cross-legged. 

 

“Why did you bring towels? I mean we didn’t even know this place was here?” I ask.

 

“I thought if it rained and we got caught in it we might wanna actually get dry quickly. But when Matthew told me about the waterfall I couldn’t help but change the purpose of why I brought ‘em,” He shrugs.

 

I nod my head. Through out the rest of the day we go between talking, eating and swimming. It’s rather fun but when the sun starts to set we know we have to head back. We get changed into the spare clothes that Gilbert brought (even though my clothes had dried by then) and head back to camp, the reds, oranges and violets of the evening sky giving the camp a peaceful glow. 

 

However that isn’t the case because when we get back, we witness Francis putting Arthur in a headlock while Arthur is pulling that back of Francis’ hair. Everyone else is chatting while Romano and Feliciano are boiling pasta over a newly made fire. The only other person actually watching the fight occur is Antonio, his face contorted with worry and a slight hint of guilt. Gilbert and Myself brush past the two and put our things into our tents, before plopping down on the log either side of Antonio. 

 

_‘Wanker,’ ‘black sheep,’_

 

“What’s wrong Tonio?” Gilbert asks smacking Antonio on the back.

 

_‘Frog,’ ‘Wizard boy,’_

 

“Huh?! Wrong? Nothing’s wrong!” Antonio stutters.

 

_‘Idiot,’ ‘hideous excuse of a cousin,’_

 

“You’re looking at Arthur and Francis like you caused the fight,” I state.

 

_‘Why you!’ ‘Misse-OW!’_

 

Antonio lowers his head, a blush spreading across his face, he begins to fiddle with his hands when letting out a small “I did,” 

 

 _‘Damn it!’ ‘Merde,’_ _(shit)_  

 

“EH?!” I yell.

 

Madeline and Matthew look over at me for a second with an unamused look before going back to their conversation. Antonio’s blush gets worse as he lifts his head and gives me a small shy smile. 

 

“While you two were gone, Arthur and I began to talk because he was depressed that he and his friends couldn’t pull off this magic trick. I got to a point where I grabbed Arthur’s face to tell him to look at me so I could do my happy spell, the ‘fuososo’ one. but before I had a chance to let go of his face Francis jumped on me. This caused me to rocket forward by accident and kiss Arthur…. Francis got really angry at Arthur saying that he had put a spell on me, Arthur got angry at Francis because he caused me to kiss him and I just felt guilty. They’ve been going on like this for an hour now.” The spaniard sighs.

 

 

Gilbert gives Antonio a pity pat on the back while I look back at the two in question and huff in frustration. I grab Antonio’s and stand up, dragging him to the two whom are fighting. I then proceed to grab the back of both Francis’ head and Arthur’s head, pulling them apart from each other, and sit them on the floor before giving them a scolding. 

 

“-And also! Arthur you were put in charge of everyone! You should be the most responsible but look who’s being yelled at! and Francis! Don’t go blaming Arthur for what you caused! Antonio was trying to do his … making people happy…. Thing-“ “happy spell” “-Whatever, and you jumped on him which cause him to accidentally kiss Arthur! It’s not Arthur’s fault the only thing Arthur is at fault with here is continuing to bicker with you and being childish! I understand that you probably didn’t see Arthur at first- but still!” 

 

the two pout, glance at each other and then look up at me. “Sorry,” they mumble 

 

“Oh no, you shouldn’t be saying sorry to me, first apologise to each other and then apologise to Antonio. He’s been worried sick about you two for the past hour!” I pull Antonio in front of me when finishing off before I waltz off to talk to Gilbert like nothing had happened. 

 

The rest of the night is uneventful, peaceful even. Everyone’s even In pairs or groups. To my left, Lukas is currently pushing Matthias away from him because Matthias Is being way too hyperactive (no wonder him and Alfred are friends). Toris and Jett are talking to each other and laughing while awkwardly eating their food. Romano and isabel are snuggling as they’ve already finished their food. To my right, Antonio is having a charming conversation with Francis, stealing glances of Arthur every so often, quickly turning back to Francis when the brit’s and Spaniard’s eyes meet for a second. Alfred and kiku are at extremely close proximity to each other, babbling about some new anime about dragons and then Ludwig and feliciano are also snuggling, Feli almost asleep. Across from me is Arthur and Vladimir, doing a similar thing to what Francis and Antonio are doing, and then Madeline and Matthew who are getting ready to put out the fire. 

  
As for me, I’m sat next to Gilbert while I pull off bits off of a chocolate block and hand him some. We sit together in a comfortable silence and observe everyone around us. 

 

 

_(Gilbert’s POV)_

 

I grab another piece of chocolate that (Y/n) hands me and immediately shove it into my mouth. The chocolate heaven melting immediately as it enters my mouth, I let out a small moan of delight before being handed another one. The cycle kinda goes on like this for a while, being in a comfortable silence, being handed chocolate by such a beautiful girl and seeing her be happy. 

 

I glance down at (Y/n) slightly, her eyes scanning everyone in their little groups. my eyes quickly skim everyone and notice how they’re all talking and either hugging or have some form of human contact. Then there’s me and her, she’s sitting on the floor handing me chocolate while I’m hypnotising myself with thoughts of me and her together when I could actually attempt something here! 

I look back down towards her and notice her eyes sadden a bit. _W-why is she sad?! What happened?_ that’s when the events of the past 24+ hours have gone: we got here and she was happy, when everyone was bonding yesterday she was happy, when we went to sleep last night…. She did seem a little hesitant when everyone from our group wasn’t exactly happy with our arrangements and changed them, When we were in our tents i could hear everyone chatting a little except her but then again she was alone. This morning, when I came back she seemed a little awkward being the only non-canadian there but was relieved when I came back, Today? She was pretty happy, granted she did have patches of anger but that was my fault. Now? Well everyone is together and has-

 

_Oh my god I am an idiot. SHE WAS LONELY. Why didn’t I think of that before?!_

 

I slowly shift my body weight and sit on the ground,(Y/n) doesn’t seem to notice this. _Ok, phase two!_ I slowly lift up my left arm, draping it over her shoulders and lean back into the log, slightly embarrassed seeing as Francis and Tonio witnessed all of it. She doesn’t seem to take full notice of this either but still leans into my chest, this causes me to smile just a little bit. 

She then pulls off another piece of chocolate and hands It to my forehead by accident. 

 

………………………..Time skip………………………..

As of current, I am pinned In my tent under Francis’ left Arm and leg and the whole of Antonio as they sleep like babies and I remain awake. I tried to go to (y/n)’s tent earlier when everyone else was going into their own tents earlier but was dragged in here by dumb and dumber because they wanted all the info about today. I told them nothing, that is why I am stuck like this. What crushes me more is that I can hear sniffling coming from a tent over. 

 

(Y/n)’ s tent. 

 

I grunt a little as I struggle off Francis’ appendages, then I just carelessly push Antonio off me. I grab a flashlight from my bag and slowly tip toe to (y/n)’s tent, I unzip the tent flaps and enter, closing it behind me. When I look over to (y/n) i notice that her shadow is in the corner of the tent shaking in fear.

 

“W-WAIT IT’S JUST ME!” I whisper yell flashing the light in my face, almost blinding myself in the process. 

 

“G-gilbert what are you doing here? Don’t you have your own tent?” She whispers back, shuffling over to me. 

 

I explain to her my breakthrough of her emotions and how I was trapped under you know who, I then proceed to wrap my arms around her. 

 

“You’re right gilbert, I just- yesterday- I- can you… stay here tonight Gilbert?” 

 

I nod my head, quickly rush to my tent and grab my sleeping bag and pillow before rushing back to her tent and set it up. I lie down next to (y/n) for a while, all but one hand inside my sleeping bag. Where was this Other hand? Well it was beside me, grasping on to (y/n)’s. When I made sure she was fully asleep with a smile on her face I take out my second arm, pulling her close to me, having her head rest on my chest as dose off too. 

 

_(Normal POV_ _and normal tense_ _)_

 

I woke up the next morning in Gilbert’s arms. I was too happy to leave them that I stayed with him until he woke up my heart was even fluttering, I really felt like I had heart problems. 

 

We were picked up by our parents the next day, leaving our fond memories and fun adventures with our friends there. Alfred and kiku as well as Arthur and Antonio seemed really sad to go but it was inevitable. Kiku and Alfred exchanged numbers before leaving and we were on our way home. 

 

It was the perfect beginning to a perfect year. 


	17. Chapter 16 ~’the year is too god damned perfect’ or so I thought~

The year I turned 15 was suspiciously going way to well from me. Obviously it started with the awesome camping trip, Then when school started again it was as if nothing of last year had happened. No rumours of Me being in love with Gilbert nor Antonio and no bad reputation, the only bad thing was that there were no new members into the light music club either. 

It was also this year that Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku joined the school as offical high schoolers. Feliciano was a huge hit with the ladies, his adorable airy persona and constant flirting ways hypnotised the female population of the school. Everyone was somewhat shocked, however, to find that Feliciano was a)the boyfriend of Ludwig and B) the younger brother of Romano. Well, the male population was shocked, the female population not so much, as Romano was kind to them. The fact Feliciano flirted with girls really bugged Ludwig, they even almost broke up because of it! But another good part of the year was that they hadn’t broken up. That year the trio of unlikely friends joined a club, the newspaper club. Their articles were funny, charming, interesting (On occasion boring) and somewhat controversial. 

At home was good too, My parents were happy, my friends were happy, hell even my enemies were happy. It seemed all to good to be true. But knowing my luck it’d soon change, and it did. I was walking in the halls trying to get to my locker during lunch break, when I passed a group of girls I had never spoken to before. One was a Taiwanese girl who was a year ahead of me, Mei Xiao I think her name was. I was stopped by her specifically, she called out my name (how she knew my name still escapes me) and grabbed my arm before pulling me towards her group her friends.  

“So, (Y/n). How’s it going?” Mei asked 

 

“Depend what  _it_ is..” I mumbled in confusion.

 

“You know! Gilbert, you, you and Gilbert! You two are dating aren’t you? It’s so cute, you and him are always together and when I see you guys you’re either holding hands, hugging or giggling together! You’re so lucky too! Gilbert is such a funny guy and he’s cute too” She beamed nudging my shoulder lightly 

 

My heart stopped, I stood there frozen with a bright red face. 

 

“M-me and G-Gilbert aren’t a-a-a couple! We’re just really close Friends,” I stuttered 

 

“oh…. Sorry, it’s just you two are so close everyone thinks you’re a couple, you’re kinda the envy of the school beside the Italian twins.” Mei mumbled scratching the back of her head. 

 

“Feliciano is younger Mei!” One of her friends giggled.

 

I zoned out at point, blankly staring at the group of girls whom were currently discussing the most talked about subjects at school. With my hearing going in and out I could only make out that they were talking about me and Gilbert, occasionally Feli but mainly me and Gilbert. 

 

“W-what else is everyone saying about me?” I whispered tugging at the older girl’s sleeve.

 

Mei looked at me with slight confusion before squealing at the top of her lungs (along with her friends) and pulling me into an embrace, (Awkwardly) rubbing the side of her face next to mine as if I were a kitten she was about to buy from the pet store (or an anime character). 

 

“AW! YOU’RE EVEN CUTER, MORE INNOCENT AND SHYER THAN EVERYONE SAYS YOU ARE!” they squealed.

 

_C-cute?! Innocent?! SHY?!_

 

“What do you mean cute? What are people saying about me?” I asked attempting to struggle out of her grasp but in end failing.

 

“Well a lot of people say that you’re really cute and shy and innocent, even though you hang out with the infamous Bad touch trio, the biggest perverts in the school! And that since you were shy that you hide behind Gilbert and that’s what makes you guys such the ideal couple and come on! He’s head over heels for you! He works on your every command just to make a small smile appear on your face, it’s clear that it’s all that he thinks about, I guess that might be why his grades aren’t too great he’s to  _distracted.”_ Mei winked suggestively at me.  

  _I don’t hide behind Gilbert, he’s not in love with me. I know he isn’t, he’s always trying to make others happy. Maybe me specifically and… I guess he does do everything I ask him as long as it’s within his boundaries…. D-does that mean he really is getting distracted by me? Is that why his grades are slipping? Because he’s working so hard to protect me? What about what he wants to do In life?! He can’t get a job where he protects me 24/7! and what kind of compliment was that?! What kind of ideal couple is it that one wades on the other hand and foot?! And on top of that!-_

“THE BTT ARE NOT PERVERTS! THE HIT EACH OTHER, NOT HIT-ON EACH OTHER! HELL THE ONLY ONE WHO’S OPENLY SAID THEY LIKE THEIR OWN GENDER WAS FRANCIS BECAUSE HE’S PANSEXUAL BUT LOOKIE HERE HE HAS  _ONE_  PERSON HE’S CHASING AFTER AND LOOK HAVE YOU NOTICED HIM LOOK UP ANYONE’S SKIRTS AS OF LATE?! NO! THEY’RE CALLED THE BAD TOUCH TRIO BECAUSE IT WAS A JOKE! THEY’RE IDIOTS, CHARMING IDIOTS BUT IDIOTS NONE THE LESS! Sure, they have those moments but- No, actually never have I ever seen Antonio be somewhat pervy! Not intentionally! Take it from me the BTT are not perverts they’re actually really nice people who like to joke around AND I AM NOT GILBERT’S GIRLFRIEND!” I screamed throwing Mei off my shoulder and causing quite the scene. 

 

I looked around the group of students that had surrounded us during my little rant, there were people from all year levels, even some teachers, all just gawking at me as I regained my breath. Then I heard clapping coming from behind me, I whipped my head around to see Antonio, Francis and Gilbert enthusiastically clapping toward me. Gilbert being a little less enthusiastic than the other two, and a huge bright red blush engulfing his cheeks. 

 

I can only imagine how pale I turned when I saw them, when I saw him. 

 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” I whispered.

 

“Si! And we couldn’t be more- (Y-Y/n)??!” I didn’t get to fully see their expressions at the time. All I remember was I didn’t fully recognise them, I didn’t recognise who I was. I couldn’t feel my fingers nor did I feel like I was in control of my body, my vision went in and out and it felt like I was trapped, unable to function like a normal human being. I fainted, the last thing I remember from that day was whitish, brownish and blondish blurs coming towards me as I fell to the ground.

 

When I had woken up I was in my room at home. It was dark outside and it was awfully quite as if someone had died. That’s when I had a mini panic attack thinking I was a ghost and that everyone was mourning my passing but that wasn’t the case. I looked outside my window and saw people walking into the streets with candles lit up, a dreary aura surrounding everyone. I attempted to get out of my bed and go downstairs to see what had happened when I felt a large snoring weight on my lap, I looked down to see a familiar mess of silvery white hair on my lap. 

 

_Gilbert had fallen asleep while watching over me?_

 

This immediately snapped me out of my curiosity of the candles and made me worry about Gilbert, he really was looking over my well being rather than his own.  I gazed down in worry at my best friend, my heart was torn for what he was doing for me but I couldn’t help it. He needed to stop this. I started subconsciously stroking Gilbert’s hair while deep in thought when I felt something unusually fluffy in his hair. 

 

“Huh? Gilbird?” I asked the small little puff ball

 

As if right on cue Gilbert woke up, lifting his head up and looking at me and gave a small look of surprise when he saw me holding Gilbird in my hands. 

 

“How’d you manage to get Gilbird here? I swear I locked his cage this morning,” he yawned scratching the back of his head

 

“You mean you didn’t  _know_ he was in your hair?!” I whisper yelled 

 

He gave me a sheepish grin and shook his head ‘no’, “actually recently people have been pointing out when Gilbird is on me, I never notice when he escapes so he sometimes will just be on my head and I won’t even know it,” 

 

I rolled my eyes, placing the little bird on my head.  _at least I’ll know he’s there._

 

I chatted with Gilbert for a while before a distraught figure entered my room. That figure turned out to be my mother, I immediately halted my conversation with Gilbert and rushed to my mother’s side, she was holding one of those candles that I saw people walking around with earlier only the candle was burned out.  I hugged my mother tightly, she looked over my shoulder to Gilbert and said something in a tone which meant something was obviously wrong. 

 

“Gilbert, I think its time for you to go home, today’s been really eventful,” 

 

Gilbert nodded his head and rushed out of the house, he knew something I didn’t… 

 

I held onto my mother’s hand as she began to shake, her head rested on my shoulder, I could feel tears soaking into my shirt. 

 

“M-mum what happened?” I whispered out 

 

“The Queen -Your grandmother- has collapsed and is yet to wake up,” she hiccuped “everyone is taking to the streets holding candles as a sign of respect and hope that the princess can come to light to claim the throne…. Sweetie I think I have to take the throne. My mother collapsed and I’m really worried about her, this might be the only way to make sure she doesn’t collapse from stress,” 

 

I pulled mum away from me suddenly. “Mum you can’t! What about your happiness? You wanted to be free from that social class,” 

 

“I know but the kingdom will go to ruins and if I don’t take the crown and your grandmother dies-“ 

 

“They will find a new queen, a new princess. Mum don’t do this, it’s not what you want.” I cried 

 

My mother didn’t argue with me and only cried into my shoulder, when dad came home from work she cried into his shoulder, I tried to stay strong. I mean I never met my grandmother so I wouldn’t be as emotionally attached compared to her. But the point of the queen dying did circle around in my head, That night I lay awake in my bed, unable to sleep. Too many bad situations could go on if the queen died but I didn’t want my mother to take the crown because she was forced to. 

Then I realised my mother wasn’t the only one in our family with royal blood, I had it too. The next couple of weeks and months were filled with anxiety, sadness, great joy when the queen awoke and unease. The hunt for my mother had been enhanced to more than just one day, it was starting to become a monthly thing. 3 familiar faces would show every month rather than the one time we’d usually see them. The man with the long silvery hair, the short one whom almost ran me over and the man with officially the second biggest eyebrows I had ever seen. 

That wasn’t the only thing that made me uneasy though. What also made me uneasy was how much time Gilbert spent on me, so I decided to make myself a little challenge to help him and push him to the best of his abilities. Getting him to do such task as homework,  Getting myself to tutor him and making sure he hadn’t the need to protect me. 

 Little did I know that these two events would set off a chain reaction of events over the next 3 years, from realisation in myself to determination I would never imagined.

 

 


	18. Chapter 17: Roderich's love, (Y/N)'s Lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, Long time no see. So I've been having Exams and the end of Last year got really stressful. I'll be trying harder to edit these and publish them as best I can. But I'm in an Even more stressful year. So It's debatable If i will even finish by this year. If you want to read the whole book Unedited Then here's the link To my QuoteV version: https://www.quotev.com/story/8856838/Protecting-her-prussia-X-reader/1 
> 
> Notes before reading:  
> \- I figured if  the fact you're surrounded by a lot of Europeans you would call Soccer, football too. There Is a point where it is Called football in this chapter.  
> Vash Zwingli - Switzerland.   
> Lili Zwingli - Liechtenstein.   
> Roderich - Austria   
> Elizabeta - Hungary

During year 10 - I was around 16- some of Gilbert and Ludwig's cousins came to visit. I met Vash and Lili Zwingli, Vash was just a older than me by about a year and Lili was actually very close to Ludwig's age, which is very surprising. Anyway they were very nice.... Well actually, Lili was very nice Vash only really cared about his sister, and how much money they were spending on their trip. Their visit was certainly interesting but... Not as interesting as Gilbert and Ludwig's other cousin Roderich (who Vash seems to not get along with very well by the way he was speaking about him). 

 

It was about the midway holidays of the year, you know the one the splits semester one and semester two? (In AUS It’s the July break) Yeah that one, It was in those holidays when Roderich and his friend Elizabeta came to visit. It was about the second day, early in the morning, Gilbert called me asking me to come over to his house and to Bring Romano and Feliciano.

 

"No way bella. If mio fratello and that potato bastard are gonna be there and be together then I ain't going! You remember what happened last time I was there and besides why would I want to meet ANOTHER potato eating bastard!" Romano yelled, turning on the TV in his living room and watching the football. 

 

"You seemed rather fond of the last two." I teased, putting my arms over his shoulders. 

 

Romano blushed a little. Yes, when Vash and Lili were over, Romano got ahead of himself a little and flirted with Lili... A lot. Vash wasn't exactly pleased by the situation. Thankfully Isabel understood That Romano is who he is.

 

Doesn’t mean he got off the hook too easily with her though.

 

"H-hey Lili doesn't c-count." 

 

"Aw. Little Roma is calling one of Gilby's relatives by their name. A day I thought would never come." I wipe a small fake tear from my eyes, before I tried asking Romano again. 

 

His answer was once again, No. So, I gave up on Romano and went up to Feliciano's room, only to find him taking one of his infamous 'siestas'.  _Damn it Feli_. As I tried to wake up the younger Italian, the young _est_ Italian strolled into the room. 

 

"Hey bella~ Don't you look pretty today." The 11 year old said.

 

I rolled my eyes at Romeo, still trying to wake up his brother. 

 

"Not now Romeo. Go talk to your little friends or flirt with the girl across the road." 

 

"BUT SHE'S SIX! if she were 5 years older I would," 

 

"And you aren't? Oh right your 11. And I'm 16. Now can you help me wake your brother or are you gonna go away and flirt with the six year old with the paint brush and pretty flowers in her hair?"      

 

Romeo grumbled at me a little (this wouldn't last long cause the Italian bros all love me) before helping me wake up his brother. An idea came to mind where I could of tugged Feli's curl, But then I remember what happened when I accidentally pulled Romano's. Not a good idea. Instead, I shouted in his ear his most horror filled reality. 

 

"FELI YOU'VE RAN OUT OF PASTA AND THE SUPERMARKET IS SOLD OUT!" 

 

He immediately sat up screaming and ran downstairs, crying a little, I then heard him open the door to the cupboards. I ran down after him, Romeo going back to his room, and saw Feli hugging a bag of Fettuccine to his chest. 

 

"B-Bella, W-W-Why did you sc-scare me like that?" He cried.

 

"Aw, sorry Feli, you were just sleeping so deeply I had to wake you up somehow. And that was my best option. Anyway, Gilbert invited you, me and Romano to come to his house because he has another cousin there today, Ludwig is-" 

 

" SI! I’LL COME WITH YOU!" He immediately perked up at the mention of 'Ludwig’.  

 

I smiled at the Italian, then deciding to set off. We walked to Gilbert's house, Feliciano humming the entire way. When we got there, we knocked, and Ludwig opened the door which almost immediately got him tackled in a hug.

 

I laughed and walked past the two lovers before finding myself in the arms of Gilbert.

 

"Hey (n/n)." I could hear the grin in his voice.

 

"Hey Gilby." I giggled.

 

"I'm guessing Romano didn't come?" I shook my head ’no’, releasing myself from the hug.

 

Gilbert dragged me to the lounge room, and sat me down in front of two people. One was a man with dark brown hair and glasses, dressed smartly in a navy blue coat and had what seemed to be a white cravat or scarf poking from around his neck. The other person was a Woman with light brown hair, wearing a dress and what seems to be maid attire, she was also carrying a ...frying pan?

 

 _The cousin didn't seriously bring his maid did he?_  

 

" (y/n) this Roderich," Gilbert referred to to the well dressed man " he's my cousin. And this is Elizabeta, his-" 

 

"Fiancé." she interrupted, Holding her hand out toward me.

 

I sat there. Dumbfounded. They look no older than Gilbert or myself. 

"It Vas an arranged marriage. Our parents thought it vas best for us." Roderich explained.

 

Gilbert let out his signature laugh before slapping Roderich on the back. 

“Well Anyway, we used to play a lot as children. when we played i was the winner most of the time! No, All the time!” He boasted.

 

Elizabeta raised her frying pan slightly, a deadly look in her eyes.  _Um what?_  

 

"Yes and I would always beat you afterwards, Gilbert." 

 

I giggled a little at her comment, glancing up to Gilbert, I had noticed he’d become very pale. Ludwig and Feliciano then entered the room and Elizabeta immediately changed her attitude, from deadly, to fawning over how cute the two were, and how she remembered when Ludwig was only a few weeks old. To be honest I really wanted to see baby photos of him about now. After Elizabeta had finished her little ‘freak out’ over Ludwig and Feli, they left the room and she shifted her focus to me and Gilbert. She began to ask us questions on how we met, if we were dating and ect. Until Gilbert saved us both.

 

" hey Roderich! You still play piano right? Do you wanna play a duet for the girls? Me on flute, you on piano?" 

 

 _Gilbert plays the flute? I knew he played guitar but the flute?_  Roderich sighed but ultimately agreed. We all walked to another part of the house where I’d never been before. We entered a room that seemed to be covered head to toe in music related items, from trophies, to albums, to instruments themselves. In the centre/corner of the room was a grand piano. Roderich grumped over to the piano muttering something along the lines of 'demon douche Prussian' under his breath. 

 

Gilbert on the other hand walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an old flute and some sheet music. He grabbed two chairs and put them down for me and Elizabeta to sit on, giving me a small grin as he watched me sit down. I couldn't help but blush a little before coming to my senses.  _He's only being nice in front of his cousin. Right that's it._

 

Him and Roderich began to play in perfect harmony, I listened to the song further and recognised it as [Schubert's ave maria.](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=A8Coxx04wtU) The two continued to play such songs for two hours. Taking small breaks so Gilbert can regain his breath. 

 

After the two hours of myself and Elizabeta being serenaded by the boys, we all decided it's time for dinner. Ludwig and Feli came to join us but half of the time Feli was complaining that the food wasn't gonna be pasta, and was obsessing over it more that usual. I had to apologise twice to Feli and Ludwig about that ‘cause it was kinda my fault. 

 

We ended up having pizza for dinner just to please Feli, all through it though Gilbert was being a little weird. Sitting right next to me (almost on me), giving Elizabeta harsh little glances and little gestures that he normally wouldn't do. At least ones I haven't actually noticed before. 

 

At one point in the evening, I'd had enough weirdness so I decided to get some fresh air. I excused myself from everyone else and went out to the back of the house, sitting on the Porch swing. I sat out there for a while, watching the blues, pinks, oranges and purples of sky as the sun set. remembering when I stared at that same sky In the forest only 2 years ago with Gilbert. 

 

 _why is he acting so weird? sure it sped up my heart rate but that's probably because I was so anxious. He was doing this weird stuff in front of complete strangers, to me anyways._ Roderich soon came out to the porch too and sat beside me without a word. We swung slightly and after A while I broke the silence that surrounded us. 

 

"So why are you out here?" 

 

"Elizabeta and Gilturd." 

 

"Gilturd?" I laughed.

 

" yes, because my cousin is a piece of shit." 

 

 _That winded me_ , I burst out laughing. After calming down I began to speak again. 

 

"What did they do?" 

 

"Everything. Nothing. A lot of things. It's a long story." He sighed.  

 

"I have time, I don't plan on going back inside unless I wanna be glomped by those two." 

 

"Ok. Well it started when we were kids, around three or 4, Ludwig vas only a baby and we had just moved to the first town, Elizabeta thought she was a boy and thought she would most literally 'grow a pair'-" I chuckled at his comment "-Gilbert would pick on me and Elizabeta would save me. It just went on in a never ending cycle. It went to the point where I would usually depend on Elizabeta for everything. As we got older Gilbert left, but she continuously would protect me. We would go everywhere together, her friends were my friends and vise versa, she would do so many things for me, yes she gave me personal space but it all gets too much. yes I love her, I love her with all my heart but wherever I go, she goes." 

 

I felt a sudden pang in my chest. _Wherever I go, She goes? That’s absurd…but why the hell does that feel so relatable?_ I pondered that question, over and over in my head, while I listened to him rant on his cousin and the girl he's In love with. 

 

"-it's as if they're having a silent competition on who's a better lover!" 

 

I chocked on my own breath at those words. _Ok my heart has offically stopped. Lovers? Is that's what Elizabeta thinks we are?! Did she challenge Gilbert to a competition?! Gilbert rarely says no! Is that why he's been doing what he's been doing?!_

 

"Uh b-but me and Gilby aren't lovers. We're just close friends." I defended whilst trying to regain my breath.  _This is last year all over again._

 

"Oh. really? Well I haven't heard anyone call Gilbert ‘Gilby’ and have him be okay with it. You must be special...." He said, standing up "well, I'm very tired, I think I'm going to be leaving now." 

 

He disappeared inside and I was left to my thoughts.

 

_'Wherever I go, She goes.' how come I'm so shaken by that?_

 

Gilbert came out of the house soon after, saying that Feliciano was tired and wanted to go home, I nodded my head and proceeded to take the little Italian home. But not before Gilbert said goodbye, the way he said goodbye rocked me a little. He kissed my forehead and whispered 'ich Liebe dich' in my ear, he then looked back behind him slightly before smiling at me and letting me leave. 

 

_'Ich Liebe dich'? What does that mean? And why do I feel so uneasy and bubbly with him saying it?_

 

_Wherever I go. She goes....._

 

_Wherever I go. She goes....._

 

 

 

 

_Wherever I go._ **_he_ ** _goes._


	19. Chapter 18 - Wherever i go, He goes.

****

Chapter  18 - wherever I go. He goes. 

 

After Feliciano sauntered into his house, I walked into mine. My mind was racing on how that singular phrase, could of effected me so much. I walked past my parents, giving them a small greeting before climbing up to my room, shutting the door and then collapsing onto my bed. I stared at the cream coloured ceiling, trying to clear my head. I reached for my phone in my pocket and put on music to help calm my nerves.

 

_'Where ever I go, She goes.'_

 

_Are my friends his friends? And vis versa? Well he and Romano are the only friends I’ve made on my own. Then there’s Romano's and Gilbert's siblings. Otherwise I've only known people that Gilbert or Francis or even Feliciano has introduced me too. Do I consider them friends? Antonio? yes. Francis? Yes. Isabel? Yes. Matthew? Definitely yes.... Heck I'm more Matthew's friend than anyone else but he's still Gilbert's friend too._

 

_'Wherever I go, She goes.'_

 

_Does he do a lot of things for me? Yes he does. He does nice things for me even when I've done nothing to deserve them, he says the sweetest things, he helps me with chores and goes out of his way to make me lunch or gives me half of his lunch when I forget it. I help him too though! because I care about his well being but he doesn't seem to take notice of that, even if his grades have improved._

 

_'Wherever I go, She goes.'_

 

_Does he continuously protect me? Yes. From bullies, from horses, from lightning, from everything I am afraid of. Ever since that incident. And if it wasn't him it was our friends...Do we go everywhere together? No. We go a lot of places together but not everywhere, Though sometimes I wish we did._

 

_Wherever I go, he goes.... Wherever I go, he goes? No! I don't need protecting. All this time I've thought I'm ‘miss independent’, no male support needed and if anything I support them!I help his grades get better, I cook for him sometimes I take care of the Vargas brothers! But in reality he's been supporting me? I know he helps me in times of dire consequences but he supports me_ **_all_ ** _the time?_

 

 _I'm not Roderich, I'm not some special little porcelain doll that can break any second... Why is he protecting me as if I am one? What about his dream? aren't I be holding him back? I care about him but he's too busy caring about me._  

 

my mind tumbled back a year, when I had originally thought these thoughts but dismissed it, when I had started tutoring him. 

 

_I thought I was supporting him, I was helping him, I was going to help him accomplish his dream.... he can't do this! I need to prove I don't need him._

 

And with that in mind I vowed to myself I would confront Gilbert about the subject. The next day I would march up to his door and tell him. I was going to try and ignore the fluttering  my heart was doing when I was around him.

 

\----2 weeks later-----

 

It was two weeks, Roderich and Elizabeta went back to the first town and I still hadn't confronted Gilbert. Every Time I tried, I just couldn't, my heart melted at the fact of whenever I said I needed to talk to him seriously, he'd pout. It was just a little pout but it was so adorable! And sometimes Gilbird would be sitting on his head, and I just couldn't do it.

 

In that two weeks I realised I was in fact in love with him. It was Francis, Antonio and Romano whom helped me realise this.  we were at Antonio's when this life changing discovery was made. 

 

(tense change) 

"Roma, I told you already, Isabel is at her friend Francine's house." Antonio sighs letting the annoyed Romano into the house. 

 

"Well can I hang out here? Potato bastard is at my home and I don't stay there with him in the house, (y/n)'s mum said she was here and I thought I may as well see Isabel," he grumbles back. 

 

Romano and Antonio enter the lounge room where me and Francis are going over our art project, while Gilbert was at Matthew's doing the same with his group (at Francis’ house). I look up to Romano and give him a small weak smile before going back to my work.  Unknown to me, Romano give Antonio a little confused glance which Antonio gives a small shrug too.

 

"She's been like this for the past two weeks, she's been avoiding Gilbert a little and seems to shy away from everyone more than normal. That's why me and Francis decided to be her partners for this project. Gilbert hasn't seemed to noticed so we were thinking you knew something about it," he whispers to Romano.

 

Romano shakes his head a little, The two then proceed to sit down on the couch opposite me just as I get angry at a drawing I drew and rip it off my note pad. 

 

_ANOTHER PICTURE OF GILBIRD ON GILBERT'S HEAD?! WHY DO I KEEP DRAWING THESE?! my goal is to draw a friggin' Tomato with a chibi character hugging it to represent Antonio! but every time I draw the circle for the tomato it goes back to me instinctively drawing gilbird! UGH._

 

I throw my drawing on the floor with all the other ones when I notice that I'm out of paper. My eye twitches at the blank, brown cardboard backing of the sketch pad. I then proceed to smack the empty shell of what was once a sketch book against my head. 

 

"stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumble.

 

Before I can smack my head against the sketch pad again, a hand grabs it. I look up at who the hand belongs to and see Francis on the other end of it. a concerned look on his face. 

 

"What's wrong? you've been acting like this ever since meeting with Gilbert's cousin you've been acting weird," he  asks.

 

" Nothings wrong, I can't draw a stinking tomato that's all," I growled looking back down at papers from the sketchpad.

 

"bullshit, I've seen you draw a tomato many times before, you're a master of it, Now what happened at Potato bastards house?" Romano interjected.

 

"Nothing! Antonio do you have another sketch pad I could borrow?" I yell.

 

"si, upstairs in my room it's not hard to miss," Antonio directs drawing on his own sketch pad. 

 

I nod my head and march up to his room. While this is being done, Antonio drops his Sketch pad and lunges for the pictures I threw on the floor. he picks up every single one and untangles them, Francis and Romano look over his shoulders, all gasping at what I drew. 

 

I come prancing down the stairs a little to see those three huddled together, looking at something Antonio Is holding.  _Is Antonio's drawing of Francis that good?_ I tip toe up to the group and look over Antonio's shoulder. what I see is definitely  _not_ Antonio's drawing. 

 

"would you 3 like to explain to me why you have my Drawings?" I growl.

 

They scream and end up throwing the pictures everywhere while I chase them, Our projects long forgotten. when we do actually calm down, we find ourselves back where we started. I Lie across one of the couches looking up at the ceiling in melancholy and annoyance. 

 

"why did you have my pictures?" 

 

"the question is why you drew Potato sucker rather than Antonio." Romano states raising an eyebrow at me. 

 

"yeah, Gilbert's not even in our group," Antonio adds In tilting his head, giving me a sad puppy dog look. 

 

"UGH! I don't know. every time I draw a circle for the tomato I end up drawing Gilbird instinctively, I can't help it! he's been on my mind a lot recently, My mind races when he's around, not to mention my heart, I sweat a ton and I can't help but blush! then when I met his cousin he had a silent competition with his cousin's fiancé on who can be a better 'lover' and I don't know how I feel on that and it concerns me greatly." I rant.

 

the others look at me dumbfounded. 

 

"What?" I ask in great concern 

 

I get maybe Francis or Antonio but all 3 of them?! I try to snap them out of it but just can't, then in the order of Francis, Antonio and Romano they say together:

 

"(y/n) You're-"

"-in-"

"-Amore"

 

I bolt upright and scream at them, denying every claim of me being in love. Yelling and blushing like crazy until It finally sets in.... I really am in love with him aren't I? 

 

(Tense change)

 

I couldn't tell Gilbert because it would ruin our friendship and he'd start protecting me more! And in that time I still didn't know what 'ich Liebe dich' meant. I wanted to ask but I knew, Gilbert being Gilbert, would give me a stupid answer like 'guess yourself' or 'you'll find out soon enough (n/n)'  I mean my life isn't a stupid love story. I needed answers. 

 

One day during lunch, I confronted Gilbert. We were alone obviously and I told him (almost) everything. My feelings on the whole subject and he suddenly got really serious. Like Ludwig about his love of dogs serious. 

 

"(Y/n)" t _hat can't be good_  "I only protect you because I care about you. I'm highly aware of what I am doing. Frau, I try my hardest to not be like Elizabeta but the last time I gave myself slack on protecting you... You got bullied. I know you're Independent or you want to be but... Please let me do this." 

 

"Gilbert I understand all of that. It's just, if you're protecting me and I'm trying to be independent, who's going to protect you? I'm not 8 anymore Gilbert, I'm not going to blindly get pushed into the middle of the road then get trampled on by a Knight's horse while they look for my-... My kingdoms missing princess..Gilbert if you keep protecting me then I'm just getting in the way of your dream." 

 

"But you n-" 

 

"Don't say that Gilby. I don't know what your dream is but I have two, one of them I'm keeping a secret from you but I'll tell you the other. I want to be an author. And if I worry about you over studies then I might not get a chance to do that. It's the same with you and your dream, and Romano's dream and Isabel's dream and antonio's and Francis' and Feli's and Ludwig's. If you don't get the formula right, you won't get the right reaction. I just want what's best for you." 

 

And with that I ended the conversation. Within a matter of minutes Gilbert was his cheery self again and life went back to normal. Or so it seemed.


	20. Chapter 19: The decision: (Y/n)’s Point of view (AKA Gott damn it Ludwig)

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I was standing there, in a church, wearing my mother’s white wedding dress. A beautiful simple wedding dress, lace covering the top, a sweetheart neckline, a small white belt strapped around my waist. My hair was let out, delicately resting on my shoulders. I have no idea how it (grew/Got cut) so quickly that it’d be such a length.**

 

**I was standing behind the door of the church, waiting to enter. My mother, father and all my friends were nowhere to be seen.**

 

**‘Where are they?’**

 

**I heard music coming from inside the church, it sounded like a wedding march so I decided to walk in alone. No one was gonna stop me from marrying the man I love. No one.**

 

**I walked in, no veil, a small tiara stuck on my head.**

 

**However when I walked in, I soon realised it wasn’t a wedding march that was playing. It was that song they would play at funerals. Everyone was dressed in black, I could see my parents, my friends, I could see who was supposed to be my groom.**

 

**But he was not at the alter. Instead in his place was a coffin, surrounded by Lillies and notes of all kinds. Walked up to the coffin in confusion. Who had died? Who had replaced my day of happiness, with their day of death? When I got to the coffin, I found the lid was shut. With great struggle I opened the lid, pushing it too the floor and stared in shock to whom it was in the coffin.**

 

**It was my grandmother. The queen of Marina.**

 

**“What will we do now? The princess is no-where to be found,” I heard a voice whisper**

**“The land will go to ruins, we need a princess,” another told the first.**

 

**“(Y/n),” a voice called from behind me.**

 

**I whipped around to see my groom standing there.**

 

**“Gilbert… what’s happening? How come the queen is dead? What happened to the wedding? Who’s going to be the new princess? My mother hasn’t said anything has she?” I asked.**

 

**“Nothing, you don’t have to worry about it. It’s not your job to worry about what happens next. The wedding was pushed back, I’ve taken care of everything. You just need to depend on me.” He whispered giving me a small sad smile.**

 

**“But I don’t want to depend on you. What about what you want to do? Didn’t you have a dream?” i cried**

 

**“Sh, it’s OK. All I’ve ever wanted is your eternal happiness, I want you to-“**

 

**“THAT’S A LIE,” I heard someone shout behind him.**

 

**He turned around and became over protective of me, holding me tightly to his chest. When I looked to who it was I saw…another Gilbert? This one looked like he had been in a battle field.**

 

**“I wanted to go and travel the world you know! Go back to where I was born! But I couldn’t because you always needed me In some way or the other, so I couldn’t leave you! You held me back from my true potential! Now look at me! Do you think I wanted to wait on you hand and foot?!” The other Gilbert yelled.**

 

**“I HATE YOU!”**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I bolt upright, waking me suddenly from my sleep. _That dream…._ I shake It off and get out of bed, getting ready for a new day at school. Year 11, age 17. I have been having that same dream for quite a while now. At first it bothered me, it bothered me a lot. I couldn’t tell anyone else about it other than my mother and Romano. It killed me not to tell Gilbert, especially after I had finally gotten through to him, mostly, but as time went on and we went on holidays I became almost… OK with not telling Gilbert. 

 

I mean, he didn’t Tell me things, I could tell. 

 

As the year goes on, it’s normal. New classes, new teachers new assignments, etc. The only difference was really being one of the last chances to pick what you want to do in life. When I handed assignments like that in, I would always say Author. I _was_ going to be an author, but that dream or rather nightmare had me second guessing. 

 

_What would happen if the queen died? I don’t want my mother having to give up her freedom and be immediately put on the throne, but the throne has to be taken by someone with royal blood._

 

The question wracked through my mind, keeping me up most nights when the idea of having _that_ dream again didn’t. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was one of those days where I had barely any sleep the night before. It was the weekend and I was studying with Romano at his house. The fate of the kingdom was tumbling around in my brain, but also what would happen to my friends if no one took the throne.what would happen to Gilbert?

 

  _What’s Gilbert doing anyway? He said something about applying for a scholarship of sort? I’m glad he’s thinking ahead of time for his university chances, I only wish I knew_ ** _which_** _university he was applying to, I know there’s still a whole other year for that but still. I want to know, I’m worried about him._

 

I look up at Romano across the kitchen bench with sad eyes, he seems to be debating something in his mind as well, while he glares at a math question with great anger in his eyes. Each second I keep my gaze on him, the more irritated he gets, his shoulders tense up and is hand that’s gripping his pen coils into a fist. 

 

“What is it Bella?” Romano sighs frustratingly, slamming his pen down onto the table and pulling at his hair. 

 

“W-what’s what?” I retaliate.

 

“You are staring at me with puppy dog eyes and keep sighing, what’s. wrong?” He growls.

 

_I was sighing too?_

 

“….Nothing, it’s just… I’m anxious, Its only one more year until we’re thrown into the world to be independent and I don’t know what I’m gonna do… I mean an author is great but I need to send my writings to publishers and go to university for English I guess and-“

 

“OK now what are you really pouting about?” He cut me off.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” I mutter “FIIIINE, I’ve been worrying about how Gilbert’s gonna spend his life. He hasn’t told me yet,” 

 

Romano raises an eyebrow at me, picking his pen from up off the table and flinging at me. he says “You haven’t asked him yet, how’s he supposed to know you’re worried.” 

 

I groan and smack my head against the table. 

 

“Whateverrrrrrr, I don’t wanna, he might find out I have a crush on him! Anyway what about you? You are clearly bothered by something! What is it?!” 

 

I move my head so that I can see him, his face is plastered with a blush, his eyes cast downwards to his page shyly. This peeks my interest. Romano mumbles something under his breath that is basically inaudible so I lean over to him, a smirk on my face and my head resting in my hands.

 

“What was that Roma? I couldn’t quite hear you~” I tease.  

 

“I said…. Ring….Isabel…. Year…” 

 

“You’re gonna ring Isabel in the year? Don’t you do that already? Boring …” I sigh pulling back to my work.

 

“No, I said…. Nonna’s ring…. To isabel….. Year……Graduation,” 

 

“I still can’t understand you, shame it sounded interesting..” I roll my eyes trying to figure out the current equation at hand.

 

My nonchalant attitude pissed off Romano a lot, he slammed his hands against the kitchen bench and yells: 

 

“ I SAID, I INHERITED MY NONNA’S ENGAGEMENT RING RECENTLY AND I AM THINKING OF GIVING IT TO ISABEL AT NEXT YEAR’S GRADUATION CEREMONY!” 

 

I sat there in shock. Romano’s going to… propose to Isabel? tears well in my eyes as I run around the kitchen bench and engulf Romano in a hug, knocking him off his chair in the process. 

 

“I’m so proud of you!” I squeal.

 

“H-hey! I-it’s not set in stone! I-i was only thinking about it!” Romano stutters.

 

I laugh as I get off the flustered Italian.I decide it’s about time for lunch and begin to cook some pasta. Romano regains his composure and continues with his work. He knows he’s getting pasta, not because I’m rewarding him, but because he’s gonna act like a baby if he doesn’t.

 

About halfway through my cooking, two small Italians poke their heads around the corner, looking to see where the delicious smell is coming from. I giggle at the two before (surprisingly) Ludwig walks into the room, his hair dishevelled, bags under his eyes and in only a singlet and red boxers. 

 

“L-ludwig what are you wearing? You look like you just woke up,” I say trying to conceal my laughter with my hand. 

 

“I did,” Ludwig grunts “I stayed over last night because Feliciano called me saying he had lost Pookie, even after I found I for him he insisted I stay and since it was so late I did. However I was kept up most of the night because Of Romano muttering and then yelling a bunch of stuff in his sleep in the next room,” 

 

I glance at Romano over my shoulder, he shakes his head at me very briefly before glaring at his work again. I roll my eyes and focus on my pasta while Feliciano and Romeo set up the dinning room table for them and Ludwig, while getting out bowls and such for myself and Romano at the kitchen bench, so we can do work while eating.  Ludwig on the other hand is getting changed into his clothes. 

 

“Grazie Ragazzi,” i hum.  

 

“Prego,” the two respond.

 

Romeo and Feliciano then sit at the table in their spots, chatting about school and how excited Romeo is to be starting high school soon. Ludwig then enters into the conversation mumbling something about his brother’s safety today, I decide not to press Ludwig for answers. It’s all fairly quiet for most of the time. I finish cooking, serve and then eat it while doing work. 

 

It all goes rather smoothly up until Ludwig says something _very_ familiar, to Feliciano. 

 

“Ich liebe dich Feliciano…. I don’t say that to you enough,” 

 

I begin choking on my food.  _UM WHAT?! WHAT DID LUDWIG JUST SAY?!_

 

 _“_ Bella are you Ok?!” Romano panics.

 

I drag myself off of the bar stool and quickly grab a cup, filling it with water and sculling it. When I finally can breathe again I rush over to Ludwig, Grab his shirt and yell at him. 

 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO FELICIANO?!” 

 

“B-bella, I expect R-roma to act like this not you, stop. Please,” Feliciano says tugging at the back of my shirt

 

“Feli I’m not yelling because I’m mad! I need Ludwig to translate what he just said!” 

 

“Why?” Ludwig dazedly asks 

 

“JUST DO IT!” (Don’t let your dreams be dreams- hehe, ill stop now) 

 

“It means I love you!” Ludwig yells back.

 

 I pale. Letting go of Ludwig’s shirt, I stumble back, only to trip over my two feet. My vision goes blurry and all I can hear is my heart thumping in my ears, 4 figures try and pull me out of my daze but are unable to. 

 

“Thank you Ludwig. for telling me…” I mumble.

 

I slowly push myself up from the floor despite Romano’s blurred protests. My sight comes back for a little while as I collect my things and exit the house, shuffling back into mine and to my room. I enter my room and shut the door behind me before going over to my bed and face planting. I then begin to scream girlishly and excitedly. 

 

“He said he loved me, he said he loved me, he said he loved me, he said he loved me!” I sing to my teddy bear  “he said it a year ago when his cousins came over but he said-“

 

Then it hit me.  ** _‘it's as if they're having a silent competition on who's a better lover!’_** I immediately stop my celebrating.  _what if it was just to prove something to his cousin’s Fiancé? Would Gilbert be that shallow? What am I saying? Gilbert wouldn’t say something like that to me if he didn’t mean it! He wouldn’t use me! but… ugh forget it and be happy with what you have now._

 

My phone starts to vibrate suddenly, I pull it out of my pocket to see Gilbert calling me, I immediately answer. 

 

“Hey Gilby!” I answer cheerfully into the phone.

 

“Ludwig just texted me that something was wrong with you, I wanted to check on you,” Gilbert replies back as bluntly as humanly possible.

 

“Nice to talk to you too Gilbert, my day is fine, I almost choked on pasta because I heard Ludwig say something you had said and I needed him to elaborate on what it meant, how’s your day?” I ask in a sarcastic tone.

 

“WHaT dID He SaY?”

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out. Anyway how’s the scholarship test going? Did you finish it?” 

 

I hear some talking go on in the back ground before Gilbert mutters a ‘yes’ in an excited tone.

 

“Yeah, I finished it ages ago, I’ve been waiting on results…. It was a test done on uh…. computers. Anyway I get to come back halfway through next year to Do a second test to determine if I’m worthy to join- I mean- if I’m capable for a scholarship. So I’m on to round two! That's a good sign.” He laughs.  

 

“That’s good. Where’s the university?” 

 

“Uhhhh….. the 3rd town,” 

 

Hearing that makes me a little sad, but I continue our conversation with a cheerful tone. He soon hangs up and I roll over onto my back.  _What am I going to do with my life? Gilbert’s planning on getting a scholarship; Romano’s planning on getting married but is planning on going to culinary school and doing business in University to be a restaurant owner; Francis is doing god knows what; Matthew is training to be a Hockey player (unsurprisingly)  and Antonio said he wanted to teach music to little kids. I feel as if I’m the only one without a solid plan…. I mean an author is great and all, but with that Nightmare I’ve been having, I don’t know if I want to be just an author._

 

 I decided to make a list of everything I wanted and what I could be out of what I wanted to be when I leave high school 

 

**Career choices: Author, Teacher, Princess.**

**What I want to do in life to be happy:**

  * **Have a family: A, T & P **
  * **Marry Someone I love: A, T & P **
  * **Be independent: A, T & P **
  * **Care for others: T & P **
  * **Write: A**
  * **Mature as a person : P & T **



 

_A teacher might be too stressful so I’m not sure if I’ll have fun… and a princess… I have duties and I have free time. I’ll make friends within castle walls and outside of the castle, when I’m queen maybe? What’s something else I want?_

 

I get an idea of one last thing I want, one thing more important to me than anything. 

 

  * **For me not to hold back my friends and family, for them to be able to do what they want with out my interference slowing them down: Princess.**



 

_Then I guess it’s decided…. I’ll be the princess and take the crown..But how? I can’t exactly waltz into the street and say I’m the queen’s granddaughter can I?_

 

I drag my laptop up to my chest and start to research about the royal rules and laws of Marina when one in particular catches my eye: 

 

**‘ _If one is able to prove that they are of royal blood they will be able to take the throne, If an heir to the throne steps down their relatives are able to take the crown, wether this be sibling, uncle, aunt, cousin or_** **_Child_ ** **_, they will have to prove they are related by stating something only a member of the royal family would know’_ **

 

I looked scrolled down the page and saw that the very same law had been updated for the past 2 years.

 

**‘ _If an heir can come forward with the full name of the princess of marina and prove their identity as not one of fraud but of one as true royal blood, will be crowned the new heir to the marina throne,’_**

 

**_Jade Marianas_ ** _my mother’s maiden name. All I have to do is state that and I can be princess? I won’t have to hold back any of my friends…I won’t have to make my mother give up her freedom._

 

_It’s decided, I am to announce to the world that I (Y/n) (L/n) am the new heir to the Marina throne….. Next year._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was taken off my Quotev account of the same name, This is an Edited version of Protecting her. so every update is me having edited the story. So updates should be pretty frequent. 
> 
> This is just a repeat of the warning mentioned in the summary, This is a Modern day fantasy AU, none of the events mentioned in this book were not based from the actual event. (eg. Teutonic Knights, the ones in this story have no connection to the historical Teutonic knights.) Also do have to note the inclusion of Nyotalia, 2p! Hetalia, Oc's as your family members and the inclusion of characters from other Anime eg. A satirised version of AOT/SNK characters. 
> 
> Also The whole extent of ships in the story goes as follows: PrussiaXyou, Gerita, Spamano(romaXfem!spain), Red velvet pancakes (1P!xNyo!2p!), SPUK; with MINOR appearances of Sufin, Hongice, Dennor Rochu, Fruk (malexfem), Aushun, RomaLietch, Ameripan and SeborgaXmonaco.


End file.
